Happily ForEver After Sooner Or Later
by Cullen Vamps
Summary: Bella and Charlie get in a fight. Bella doesn't like Charlie's assumptions. The Cullen's are on a weekend hunting trip. Bella has nowhere to go. What is she going to do? Has someone else helped her already? Edward and Bella will have to battle many obstacles along the way before they get their happily ever after. 16 years away what is going to happen? ON HOLD FOR NOW!
1. Finding Out

**Hello Everyone, This is my first fanfic-well not really I have another one where the Cullen's are reading twilight during new moon- this is my first going out of the story lines. I hope you like it. Please review. I am open to suggestions and ideas. I have an idea of where I want to go with the story but I think that with the few ideas I have this is going to be a short story. But if you give me ideas then I might be able to work them into my story line. :) Well on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight or any of the character's Stephenie Meyer does. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kicked Out With A Happily ForEver After...Starts...Now!<strong>

**Chapter 1: Finding Out**

_**Bella Point Of View**_

I woke up to Edward's arms wrapped around me. I flipped over to my side and snuggled closer to his chest. Edward chuckled. "Good Morning, Love." He said as he rolled onto his back and pulled me onto his chest. "Morning." I mumbled. "Time to get ready for school." He said pulling me off the bed. "No, I don't wanna go to school." I whined, leaning back onto the bed. He chuckled and pulled me off the bed again. "You get dressed and I'll make you some breakfast." Edward said as he walked out of my room. I waited to hear the any sound, like the fridge or cupboards opening and closing but they never did. I sighed and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a royal blue t-shirt, then I slid on my boots. I grabbed my backpack and walked down stairs to the kitchen. "I hope you like pop tarts. It's the only thing I've seen you make besides cereal and you don't have any milk." Edward said, giving me my favorite crooked smile as I sat down. "I love pop tarts. Why do you think we have them in this house? I'm the only one that eats them. Sounds like we need to go grocery shopping soon." I said taking a bite of a warm strawberry pop tart. "We?" Edward asked, looking confused.

"Sure why not? You aren't afraid of a grocery store, are you?" I teased finishing my first pop tart. "No I'm not afraid of a store. It's just that..." Edward looked, nervous? "Just what, Edward?" I asked walking around the table to sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me when I sat down. "I've never been into a grocery store." He said quietly looking into my eyes. I stared at him confusion and amusement in my eyes. "Is that all?" I asked. Edward nodded sheepishly. "Well there's a first time for everything. Isn't there?" I said getting up and throwing away my paper towel Edward put my pop tarts on. "I guess there is. Come on, Love. Alice will be here any second with the volvo." Edward said. "Why is Alice picking us up?" I asked as we walked to the front the door. Edward chuckled, "Well, we can't run to school, that would be to suspicious, and we would get all wet since it's raining." "But my truck is sitting right there." I said pointing to my truck in the driveway. "When was the last time you put gas into your truck?" Edward asked, looking me right in the eyes making me lose my train of thought. "Ummm... I... uh... don't remember?" I said, but it came out more like a question. "Exactly. Alice saw that if we took your truck we wouldn't make it back to your house after school." Edward said as Alice pulled up to the curb. "Oh, well thank you Alice." I said as I climbed into the front seat and Alice moved to the back so Edward could drive. "Your welcome Bella." Alice laughed.

School passed in a blur. I was now in Gym, my only class without Edward. I was coming out of the locker room when I was Mike, he looked nervous. He looked up and spotted me, "Hey, Bella." "Hi Mike." I said and walked over to him. "So... I was wondering..." Oh no here we go again. "Are you free tonight?" He mumbled, just loud enough for me to here. "No sorry Mike, I'm gonna be..." _Come on, Bella think!_ "...I need to study for Finals, if not I'm going to fail." I said, quickly making up plans, even thoght I'm free because all of the cullens are going hunting. "Oh ok." MIke mumbled and walked away. I walked in the opposite direction to the door that led out to the parking lot. "Hey guys." I said as I walked out the door, and grabbing Alice's and Edward's wrists and pulled them to the Volvo. As soon as the doors were closed Edward and Alice asked, "What was that for?" I looked at Alice in shock. "You don't know?" "No you probaly made a last minute decision." "Oh ok, I was worried about you for a second there." I teased her. "Yeah, Yeah enough of the teasing. What was that for though?" She asked again. "I'm suprised you guys weren't eavesdropping. Mike just asked me out tonight-"

"WHAT? SO THAT'S WHY YOU WERE PULLING ON US, BECAUSE YOU WANT TO GET HOME SO YOU CAN GET READY?" Edward yelled cutting me off, he looked like he wanted to cry. I hated seeing him hurt. "Edward, Don't be ridiculous, and don't jump to conclusions. Now let me finish." I said pausing. His expression sofened, and he nodded. "Mike asked me out tonight and I said I had to study for finals, beacuse I don't want to go out with him." As soon as I finished Edward was on my side of the car opening the door for me. I got out and he pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have yelled at you. And I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Edward said kissing my neck, cheeks, nose, and forehead, silently pleading me not to be mad at him. "It's fine Edward." Suddenly Alice gasped. "What is it Alice?" Edward asked. We both looked at Alice who was staring at me, she looked... shocked, sad, worried, and upset, all at the same time.

_**Alice Point Of View**_

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked. Ever since I got that vision five minutes ago I have been blocking my thought from him. In my vision I saw Bella and Charlie fighting then the picture shifted to Bella sitting on a pourch crying by herself. Just then I realize it's OUR pourch. Then I got another vision. -In this vision I saw Bella sitting in our living room crying on the couch, still by herself but only inside. Then I saw all of her bags sitting by the stairs. Then she sat up and walked to the kitchen. But before she turned her back I caught sight of a chain around her neck with a little white key hanging on it.- "I'm going to have to do that tonight." I said quietly. "Alice what did you see?" Bella asked. I gave her a sad smile and got in the volvo and drove off before my thoughts could give Edward any clues. I drove to the only shop in town that copied keys. "Hello, can I help you?" The kid behind the counter asked. "Yes, Can you copy this key for me?" I asked handing him my house key. "Sure, just go over there and pick out a key." He said pointing to a wall with keys with different patters on them. I picked out the white key I saw in my vision, and handed it to the kid. While he copied it I tried to figure out why the key is white. Then it came to me. Our house is white so it matches! _I'm going to have to decorate the key a little. _I thought to myself. "Here you go, Miss." The kid said, handing me the keys. "Thank you." I said taking the keys and handing him $1.09 in exact change and walked out the door.

As I was driving I passed the very small mall that Forks had and decided to stop. I wouldn't normally stop at this mall, but knowing that this mall had what I needed I stopped. I walked to the small jewlery store and bought a necklace chain. I was silver colored with a little blue sapphire on it. It wasn't too expensive, if it was then Bella was going to throw a fit. When I got home I took the key and the necklace up to mine and Jasper's room and shut the door. A few seconds later Jasper came in and shut the door again. Then came to sit down next to me. He eyed the key and the necklace. "What's that for?" He asked. "I had a vi- Wait.. you can not think about this at all.. got it?" I inturupted myself. He nodded "Okay, I had a vision of Bella and Charlie fighting then Bella was sitting on our pourch crying by herself. And then I got another vision and in this one Bella was inside sitting on the couch crying, still by herslf and then she stood up and I was this key on her neck." I whispered into his ear so that only he could hear me. "I get it.. you don't want to stop the fight from happening because you think it has to happen for a reason, but you can't let this go without not doing anything." He said just as quietly as I did. "Exactly. Hand me that blue paint would you?" I said. He handed me the paint bottle and I grabbed a brush and painted on a 'C' then an 'M', then blew on it to dry it. "'CM'?" Jasper asked. "Cullen Mansion" I said simply. He chucled. I unclasped the necklace and slipped on the key. I clasped it back up and held it up to look at my work. It was perfect... The little blue sapphire hung down in front of the key but didn't cover up the 'CM'. I placed it back in the box, then grabbed a peice of paper and wrote a note to Bella.

_Bella, _

_You are going to need this in the future. It is NOT a present exactly just a thoughtful gift. _

_Please trust me on this, wear this all day, everyday. If you ever take this off I hope you _

_feel lost and confused. And don't freak out about me spending money on you. I only _

_spent a whopping $20. I wish I could tell you why I'm giving this to you but I can't. Just _

_know that all of us CULLENS love you esspecialy Edward CULLEN, and our MANSION _

_is your MANSION. Please don't hate me, I really can't tell you. _

_Love the Wonderful, _

_ Alice_

Jasper chuckled. I looked at him."What?" I asked innocently. "Cryptic much? Thoughtful gift, lost and confused, can't tell you why, Cullens, Edward Cullen, Our mansion is your mansion, the wonderful Alice?" As Jasper made fun of my note, I folded it and put it in the box. "Yes I always am when I can't tell her exactly what's going on. As for the Cullen part it ture. And the mansion part is there to make sure she know what the key goes to. Yes beacuse she needs to know that I am wonderful and she will be thanking me for this gift." I replied to him, as I wrapped up the box in shiny blue wrapping paper and put a little silver bow on top. "Now I need to leave so that I can put this in Bella's room. Leave on the hunt without me, I'll catch up soon after it will only take a few minutes to place this. Oh and don't think about this conversation, or the past hour. 'Kay?" I said/asked Japer. We walked down the stairs and Rose, Em, Esme, and Carlisle were all looking at me. "Please don't think about the last hour. This is important but I can not interfere with what is going to happen. This is the best I can do without messing up the future I have seen. Yes I know the future is not set in stone, so what I saw may not happen, but I just can't let this go." I said looking at each and everyone of them. "Leave without me after Edward gets here, and if he asks where I am tell him I had to run an errand. If he gets suspicious just ignore him. If he tries to come after or wait for me drag him away and on the hunting trip. If he backs out of this trip then the future WILL be changed and I think this change is better in the long run." And with that I kissed Jasper's cheek and ran out the front door and took the long way to Bella's house knowing that Edward is taking the shortcut. When I got to Bella's I quickly and quietly ran up the side of Bella's house into her window. I placed the box on the night stand next to Bella's bed. I kissed her cheek and said "Please Trust me, and be safe." Very quietly. Then jumped out the window and ran to catch up with my family.

_**Bella Point Of View (Just after her last POV)**_

After Alice left Edward and I went inside so that I could start dinner. "Do you know why Alice was acting like that?" I asked Edward. "No she started blocking her thougths from me the second she gasped." "Well knowing Alice she'll tell when she's ready." I said just as Charlie walked in the door. "Welcome Home, Dad." I called out to him. "Hey Bells, Edward. Smells good Bella. What is it?" Charlie asked. "Lasanga." "Yumm, I'll be in the living room." Charlie said as he walked into the living room and turned on a baseball game. "Well I better leave." Edward said. "Will you come back?" I whispered with my face in full pout. "I'll never actually leave until you are fast asleep, love." Edward whispered. "Okay, I'll walk you out." I walked Edward to the front door and kissed him 'goodbye'. I watched as he walked down the driveway and down the street, no doubt he was going to cross into the forest and into my window after he was out of sight.

"Dinner's ready, dad." I said as I closed the door. I served Charlie and I some lasagna and set the table. "How was you day?" Charlie asked after his second plate. "Good. How was your's?" "Slow." Charlie said as he put his plate in the sink. I quickly did the dishes and went up to my room. "Hello, Beautiful." Edward said as soon as I closed the door. "Hi" I crawled onto the bed and into Edward's lap. We sat on my bed for some time then Edward asked, "What are you thinking about?" "Still can't get over the fact that you can't read my mind?" I teased. "No, I can't. So?"

"I'm just thinking, well more like worring about Alice this afternoon." I admitted. "Well don't worry about her she'll tell when she's ready." Edward quoted me from earlier. "I guess so." I yawned after I said this. Edward chuckled, "Time for bed, Love." Then I was laying on my side under my covers with Edward laying on his side on top of the covers. He started humming my lullaby and I was soon fast asleep. I was dreaming about laying with Edward in our meadow, when suddenly he leaned over kissed my cheek and said "Please trust me, and be safe." Only it didn't sound like Edward. It sounded more like Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of chapter 1. Please review. I am going to start on chapter 2 now. I hope to get it up by this weekend. I am a slow writer, but if i don't get bothered by my little siblings to much then I should have it up by this weekend.<strong>


	2. Fight, Wondering, Sleepover

**_Here's chap 2. I made my goal and got it up before the weekend. :) I'm so proud of me.. that's the fastest I ever written a chap before. Anyway on with the story..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight-y.. I wish i did tho' _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Fight, Wondering, Sleepover<strong>

_**Bella POV... Saturday Morning**_

_(Bella's little voice in her head. __**Her thoughts to the voice.)**_

When I woke up I was hot and sweaty, which reminded me that he left to go hunting. Thinking of Edward reminded me of my dream last night. I was laying with Edward in our meadow then he leaned over and kissed my cheek and said "Please trust me and be safe." But the strange thing was that it wasn't his voice it was Alice's. I sat up and looked at my clock, it read 7:27. But I wasn't interested in the clock once I saw a little blue present sitting next to my clock. I leaned over and picked it up. I was half annoyed and half amused with Edward. Why would he leave me a present? He knows I don't like presents. _Maybe that's why he left it, because he knows you will be interested and open it. _A little voice said in the back of my mind. I sighed and tore off the wrapping paper. Inside was a box, it looked like a jewlery box. I sighed and opened it, inside was a note and a silver chain necklace with a white key with the letters 'CM' painted on it. Hanging in front of the key was a little blue sapphire. I was suprised and confused. This is not what I expected. What does this key go to? Why did Edward give it to me? Wha does 'CM' stand for? _If you read that note then it might answer some of your questions. _The little voice said. I picked up the note unfolded it and read it,

_Bella, _

_You are going to need this in the future. It is NOT a present exactly just a thoughtful gift. _

_Please trust me on this, wear this all day, everyday. If you ever take this off I hope you _

_feel lost and confused. And don't freak out about me spending money on you. I only _

_spent a whopping $20. I wish I could tell you why I'm giving this to you but I can't. Just _

_know that all of us CULLENS love you esspecialy Edward CULLEN, and our MANSION _

_is your MANSION. Please don't hate me, I really can't tell you. _

_Love the Wonderful, _

_ Alice_

Alice? Why would she give me a key? Why did she tell me the cullens love me? I know that already. And what up with 'our mansion is your mansion'? There is no way in hell that Alice only spent $20. Why did she say it's not a present? When in the future am I going to need this key and why? Why does she hope that i'll feel lost and confused? _So many questions and so little answers. Let's think about this. Alice can see the future so she probaly saw you using this key. Maybe with the Cullen and Masion part she's trying to give you a clue. There is a way in hell that Alice only spent $20. She probaly saw that you would freak out with something that was more expensive. She said it's a thoughtful gift because you hate presents. And about when and why. You will see then because its going to happen in the future. She wants you to wear it all day everyday. And by writing down she wants you to feel lost and confused when you don't have it on will make it so that you feel lost and confused. _The little voice thought to me.

_**You know what your right.**_I thought back to the voice. _I always am. _I looked and the key and then at the note, then something clicked. Alice capitalized Cullen and Mansion. So that has something to do with something. I stared at the key willing it to just tell me what it goes to. Then something else clicked. The 'CM' stands for Cullen Mansion! I immdeitly unclapsed the necklace and put it on. I went over to my mirror. It was perfect. The blue stood out on the white key. Then I decided to get dresssed. I picked out a creme sweater and a pair of blue denim skinny jeans. Then I brushed out my hair. I looked in the mirror one more time. The key really stood out now. _I'm sure Alice would be proud of you. __**Why exactly? **__Well beacuse you match and you correnated arond one little item. __**You know what your right. She should be proud. **__Always am. _

I went down stairs and saw Charlie still home."Good Morning, Dad." I said as I got down a bowl and the cereal. Then I remembered what Edward said 'but your out of milk'. I put away the bowl and cereal. I got out the poptarts, and put them in the toaster."Morning, Bells. What are you going to do today?" Charlie asked. "It looks like i'm gonna be grocery shopping today." I said as I sat down with my poptarts. "Oh ok. Well I uh.. better get to the station." "Okay. I'll see you at dinner?" "Yeah." Charlie said as he walked out the door. Then I heard the cruzier drive off. I went up to my room grabbed my boots and my wallet. I went into the kitchen to take inventory of what we needed. Cereal, milk, poptarts, bacon, eggs, dinner supplies, and bread. I shut the fridge and headed out of the house. I locked the door before heading to the truck. I wasn't raning but it wasn't sunny either, it was just warm enough to not need my jacket. I pulled into the parking lot, found a parking spot and went inside.

_**Edward POV (Just after leaving Bella's house)... Friday Night**_

I jumped out of Bella's window and started running home. When I got home Carlisle was sitting by the book shelf reading. Esme was in the garden picking weeds. Emmett and Jasper where arm wrestiling out in the back yard. Rose was in the garage, laying under her car making sure everything was perfect- for the 5th time this week.. Everything was normal, on the outside. Inside their minds was a different story. Rose was concentrating very had on everypeice of her car. Jasper was reciting the constatution in french. Emmett was thinking about his and Rose's latest honeymoon. Carlisle was reading a book that was printed in mandarin. Esme was thinking about every single weed she pulled, naming all of them. Alice was... she's not here? "Where's Alice?" I asked.

Everyone jumped up and ran into the living room, they all looked nervous. Their thoughts had changed a little bit. Jasper was thinking about the constitution still. Emmett and Rose were both thinking about thier honeymoon. Esme was thinking about how beautiful her garden is now. Carlisle was still 'reading' the book. "She had to run an errand and told us that she would catch up to us, Come on let's go." Emmett said and started pulling me out the back door. "What are you guys hiding from me?" I asked pulling my arm from Emmett's grasp. "Alice sais that it was important and she had to go alone." Jasper said. "She'll catch up to us, let's go, Edward. Your thirsty and so are the rest of us." Jasper said, while dragging me out the back door with Emmett's help.

Esme locked up the house like she always does before we leave on a hunting trip. We started running to Mount Rainier. Alice caught up to us when we were about half way there. I immedetly read her thoughts, but they gave away nothing. Everybodys thoughts were giving me nothing. Jasper was reciting the constatution, still but into hugarian now. Carlisle was still 'reading' that book. Esme moved onto designing the next house she would remodel. Emmett moved onto replaying episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants. Rose was visually fixing a run down car. Alice was thinking about her next shopping trip. When we got to Rainier we all went in different directions to hunt.

_**Bella POV... Saturday Evening**_

When I got home I out away the grocerys leaving out the stuff for dinner. I started to cook the ground beef for tacos. I was just about done cooking dinner when Charlie came home. "Smells good, Bells. What is it?" Charlie said walking into the kitchen. "Thanks. Tacos." I set down his plate in front of him and he immedetly picked up his first taco and started to eat it. I was done with my one and only taco when Charlie started on his third. I got up and did the dishes and went up to my room to do my english essay. I was half way done with it when Charlie came into my room. He looked uncomfortable. "Dad, everything okay?" I asked looking up at him. "Umm..yeah...well no not really." He sputtered out. "What's wrong?" I asked getting worried. "Well I wanted to talk to you about.. umm... Edward." He said quietly.

I stared at him in shock as he sat in my rocking chair. "What about him?" I asked slowly. "Well I- I don't like... like him hanging around... here all the time." Each time he paused he took a deep breath. "Why?" I asked, hurt plastered on my face. "I don't like the...the...the way he looks at you." Charlie said slowly, looking at me to gauge my reaction. "How does he look at me? With love, affection, passion, understanding. Beacuse I think that he understands me more then I understand myself sometimes." I said getting slightly angry. "No he looks at you with hunger and greed. Half the time he looks like he's trying to undress you!" Charlie's voice was getting louder with each word. "Edward would never do that! He loves me! He would never undress me with his mind! He's NOT like other teenage boys! He acts older then he really is! Like me! Maybe that's why we get along so good!" I yelled slaming my english book shut and standing up.

"He's exactly like all the other teenage boys in the world! What do you mean like you?" Charlie yelled back at me also standing up. "I ACT AND THINK DIFFERENT FROM OTHER TEENAGERS! I AM MORE RESPONSIBLE THAN THEM! AND SO IS EDWARD!" I yelled at Charlie taking a step toward him. "OKAY I GIVE YOU THAT STUFF ABOUT YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE MORE RESPONSIBLE THEN OTHERS! BUT EDWARD IS EXACTLY LIKE EVERY OTHER TEENAGE BOY!" Charlie yelled at me, taking a step closer to me. "NO, HE'S NOT!" I yelled to his face, then whipped around to my closet to get my bags. "YES HE IS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"Charlie yelled at me looking bewildered. "I'm moving out." I said simply, but still extremely angry.

"AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO GO? JACKSONVILLE?" Charlie was still yelling at me. I grabbed all the clothes I wore on a regular basis, all my shoes and threw them into one bag. Then grabbed a few of my books and put them in my backpack along with my school books. "I don't know where I'm going to go. And it's not gonna be Jacksonville." I said, throwing a framed picture of me and Edward into my second bag, along with a few other pictures. "FINE MOVE OUT! SEE IF I CARE! BUT DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO LIVE!" Charlie yelled at me spun around and stormed out of my room. I took one more quick look around my room making sure I had everything necessary. If not then I could have Edward sneek in here and get it for me. I grabbed the cell phone Edward got me for emergencies, and it's charger. I put on my jacket and shoes, then swung my backpack onto my back. I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and grabbed the carry on bag that matched the suitcase. I just stumbled off the last stair when Charlie yelled, "BY THE WAY I'M KEEPING THE TRUCK, 'CAUSE I BOUGHT IT." I was half shocked and half worried.

_**Now how am I going to stay dry? The cullens are miles away by now and its raining cats and dogs! **_I yelled inside my head. _Well you could call a friend that is in town. __**That's it! But I don't wanna stay here and wait for them. **__So walk down to the gas station and wait for them. __**Oh god, thank you.. me. **__Your very welcome. _I yelled out to Charlie, "Whatever, I don't need it anymore anyway." Then I slammed the front door shut behind me. I walked the four blocks down to the gas station, and by the time I was there I was soaking. But I didn't care. I pulled out my phone and started looking through my contacts for someone to call. I came to Angela's name and hit the 'talk' button. I looked at the time, it's 9:38. I just hope that it's not to late. She picked up on the forth ring. "Bella?" She sounded half asleep. "Hey Ang. Sorry for calling so late, did I wake you up?" I asked. "No I've just had a tiresome day." She really sounded sleepy. "Oh ok. Umm can you come get me?" I asked quietly. "Come get you? Why? Where? What's wrong with your truck. I'll be there in ten minutes." She sounded wide awake now. "Yea, Charlie and I got in a fight about Edward. Charlie said that he's keeping it 'cause he paid for it. I'm at the gas station down the street from my house." I said then I heard muffled voices.

''Mom...get...bella...fight..charlie...back...soon" was all I caught. "Okay, I'm on my way." Angela said into the phone. "Okay, thanks Ang." "Anything for you Bella. I'll talk to you in a few." "Okay, bye" I said and hung up. Sure enough Angela got here in 8 and a half minutes. When she spotted me she parked right in front of me. She got out but left the car running. "Hey, let's get you out of here." She helped me put my bags into her trunk and we got in. "Thanks again, Ang." I said as I buckled my seatbelt. "Anything, anytime. Where do you want to go?" Angela asked me as she pulled out of the parking lot. I thought for a minute, while I played with my necklace. Then everything fell into place. "The Cullens place." I answered. "I don't know where they live. Do you?" She asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah take main street out of town, then turn left onto waterfall." I said automaticaly. "Okay." Most of the car ride was silent until Angela asked where we turned off at. "How many turns have we taken so far on this street?" I asked. "Three." "Okay, turn right aft-" I stopped when I saw the lights. "There, in between the trees." I said pointing to the trees wrapped with lights. It was amazingly beautiful. Everyother tree that boarded the drive was wrapped with lights 10 feet up the trunks. "Wow this is amazing. Is it always lit up like this?" Angela asked as she stopped in fornt of the house. "No they must have just put them up."

"The house looks dark. Are you sure their home?" She asked as we got my bags out of her car. "No their camping, but I have a key." I said as I took off my necklace. "Oh wow. Well I better get going." She said as she turned to get back in her car. "Ang?" "Yeah Bella?" "Can you stay here? I would feel safer, about not being alone in this house and about you driving in the dark when its pouring." I said as I turned the handle on the front door. "Umm I guess I can. I'll just have to call my mom." We walked into the dark house, I walked over to the wall to switch on the light. I swithched on the light and it was the chandaler, so the whole room was instanly bright.

"Wow, this is... there are no words to describe how beautiful this room is." Angela said slowly spining around looking at the whole room. "That's what I thought the first time I saw this room." "I'm gonna call my mom she's probaly worring." "Okay, are you hungry?" I asked. "Yeah a little bit." "Okay I'll get us a snack." I said as I left her in the living room. I walked into the kitchen, desparately wishing that Alice put at least some human food in here. I walked to the fridge and opened it slowly. It wasn't empty but it wasn't stuffed either. I saw milk, eggs, orange juice, lunch meat, mayonaise, peanut butter and jelly, butter. I closed the fridge and walked over to the pantry. Inside this huge pantry was three boxes of poptarts, two loaves of bread, a box of popcorn packages, a container of pancake mix, flour, chocolate chips, sugar, brown sugar, vanilla extract, and a small stack of cookie sheets. I chuckled to myself. Alice thought of everything I would need until they got back obviously. I wondered if she also got... I walked over to the freezer and opened it up. Inside was three contianers ice cream. Mint chocolate chip, cookie dough and chocolate with peanut butter cups in it. I went to the pantry and got out everything for cookies, then went to the fridge and got the butter and eggs.

"Bella?" Angela called. "Right here." I said as I walked into the kitchen doorway. "Oh there you are." She walked into the kitchen behind me and sat on a stool behind the counter. "I hope you like chocolate chip cookies." I said as I put the right amount of everything into the mixer. "Are you kidding me? I love chocolate chip cookies!" Angela said extactic. "That's good because there is enough ingredents to make like 3 dozen bathces of cookies." I said showing her the ingredents laying on the counter. She started laughing and I joined her. Then her face became serious. "It's kinda wierd to be in someone's hou- mansion when thier not here." Angela corrected herself. "Yeah, I agree but when Alice gave me the key she said that thier mansion is my mansion. So I guess you could sorta think of my as a partial owner." I said chuckling. I put the first batch of cookies on a tray and put them in the oven. "Wow really? That's so cool." Ang said looking around the kitchen. Then she snapped her eyes back to me.

"Hey Bella?" "Yeah?" I asked getting slightly worried. "Do you think I could have some cookie dough?" Angela asked me, completly straight faced. I burst out laughing. "What? What did I say?" "Nothing.. its just.. your ex.. pression.. is hilarious!" I said in between giggles. She looked at me confused. "Of course you can have... some cookie dough, Ang. But I think that... only you can ask for some... cookie dough completly straight... faced and serious." I said, calming my giggles so I could talk right. She finally got why I was laughing and joined me. When we finally calmed down I grabbed a two bowls and scooped some cookie dough into each one. I handed Ang her bowl and a spoon. She immedetly took a spoonful of cookie dough and put it in her mouth. "MMMM, so good." She mumbled with a mouthful of cookie dough. "Hey Ang, wanna tour of the house?" I asked. "Sure" She said but she looked a little sad. "What is it?" I asked her. She looked down at her bowl of cookie dough then she looked toward the kitchen doorway then she finally looked back at me. Like she was asking me something.

I looked at her bowl then toward the door and then back at her. "Oh. Of course you can bring your cookie dough." I said. She smiled at me then stood up. We walked up the first flight of stairs. "Alice and Jasper's room... Emmett and Rosalie's room... Carlisle's study..." I said as we walked past each room. Then we walked up the second flight of stairs. "Carlisle and Esme's room... Guest room, which might be mine for a little while... Edward's room." I said she stopped in Edward's doorway, staring at his music collection. "Wow, where'd he get all these?" She asked. "Umm, I think he said that most were his parents and he's been collecting ever since he can remember." I told her tell her only half of the truth. I was secretly glad that everyroom had a bed.

What would Ang think if she didn't see a bed in any of the rooms? "I think I just heard the oven beep, Bella. Come on we don't want our cookies to burn!" She yelled as she ran down both flights of stairs and into the kitchen. I followed closly behind her, but she's a lot faster than I am. Plus I really didn't want to trip and fall down a flight of stairs. When I got into the kitchen Ang had the oven open and was pulling out the trays. "Ahh... Thier perfect!" Ang said when she put the trays on the counter. A few minutes later we both had a stack of cookies and a tall glass of milk. "Hey Ang, wanna watch a movie?" I asked remembering that Jasper had a ton of movies in his room. "Sure but can we get comfy first? Darn it, I don't have any clothes." She asked. "Sure we can. What size are you? I think Alice may have something, maybe Rose if need be." We walked up to Alice and Jasper's room.

"Hey Ang, why don't you pick out a movie from over there and I'll get lost in Alice's closet looking for something for us to wear. 'Cause I just remebered that I left my pjs at Charlie's place." I said pointing to the walk in closet I knew was full of movies. "Okay" She pulled open the closet door, and froze, shock plastered on her face. I giggled, "Yea I know its a lot. They are in alphabtical order. So, a is here"- I pointed to the left -"and z is over here." I said pointing to the right. "I'll leave you to get lost in the movies while I on the other hand get lost in Alice's closet." I said pulling open the double doors. "OH MY GOD! Is that just Alice's closet?" Angela asked, bewildered. "No, not exactly. This side is Alice and Rose's"- I said gesturing to the left -" And this side is Jasper, Edward and Emmett's.' I said gesturing to the right. "Why are Rose's, Edward'd and Emmet's clothes in here if this is Alice and Jasper's room?" Angela called out from somewhere inside the movie closet. "If you haven't noticed Alice is a bit of a 'Fashion Pixie' as she calls herself." I called back. I walked over to the dresser. Sitting on top of the dresser was a note.

_Bella,_

_I see you made it home safely. I'm so so so sorry I couldn't warn you about the _

_fight with Charlie. Please forgive me. But I thought best not to interfere with the _

_destined future. Is Angela with you? Did you make cookies? Well anyway I saw _

_that you would ask Ang to stay, then making cookies, and I also saw that you_

_would literaly get lost in my closet. So i'm going to make it easy for you. In the _

_second drawer from the bottom on the right side of this dresser is two pairs of pjs, _

_for you and Ang. Oh, and the Volvo's keys are in Edward's bedroom on his bedside _

_table. In case you need them. _

_Love the wonderful, _

_ Alice_

**Yea I'm home. It's alright Alice, I forgive you. Yea, she's looking for a movie. Yea, we just took them out of the oven. Thanks for letting me not get lost. Why would I need Edward's keys? **I thought to her even though I know she won't answer. I think, unless she wrote another note in advance to answer my thoughts. I grabbed Ang and my pjs then Ang called out to me, "Bella are you still in here?" It sounded like she was at the closet's entrance. "Yeah, just around the corner." I called back. "What the hell there's a corner in this thing?" Ang said walking around the corner. "Yeah it shocked me too. Here." I handed her the pajamas. "You can get dressed in here, I'll be in the bathroom." "Ok thanks." I walked out of the closet and went into Alice's bathroom. I don't know why she even has a bathroom. She doesn't use it. After Ang and I got dressed we went down in to the living room to watch the movie. "I'll go look for some blankets and pillows, you wanna put the movie in?" "Okay, sure." I walked over to the closet under the stairs. I opened the door and it was cleaning supplies. Taped to the broom was another note from Alice. I chuckled and pulled it off toi read it.

_Again Bella? _

_I starting to feel like you don't know this house by heart. Well the _

_blankets and pillows are in the guest bedroom closet. Oh, and the _

_board games are in Em and Rose's room, in the closet on the left. _

_Love Ya, see you sunday night._

_Love the wonderful, _

_ Alice_

_**I wonder if she's around here somewhere putting these notes in place as I make more and more decisions. **__Do you really think Alice could stay away from a slumber party this long if she was around? __**No I guess she couldn't. That's a good point. UGH! I'm talking to myself! I have to be going crazy! **__Hurtful!_ While I was going crazy I walked up to the guest bedroom and grabbed some blankets and two pillows. When I got back to the living room Angela was sitting in front of the tv staring at the dvd player. "Everything ok Ang?" I asked. She must not have heard me enter the room because she jumped and spun around. "Oh, It's just you. Don't scare me like that. No nothings worng really. It's just that... this dvd player looks expensive and I'm afarid that if I touch it I'm going to break it." Ang said quietly. "Sorry about scaring you. And I think you have a better chance then I do about not breaking the dvd player. If I touch it a meter might fall out of the sky and crush it." I said laughing. Ang looked at my like I'd grown another head. "It just that Edward always calls me a danger magnet. So the Cullen's and I joke about it all the time." I said making two makeshift beds on the couches. "Oh ok." Ang said as she turned back to the dvd player. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the chocolate with peanut butter cup ice cream, four bowls, two spoons and set them on the counter. I walked over to the pantry and got out a popcorn bag. I put the popcorn in the microwave to pop. I was just done scooping the ice cream when Angela called out, "Where'd you go Bella?" "I'm in the kitchen Ang." Where's the kitchen again?" I walked over to the doorway. "Right here." I said giggling, Ang was spinning slowly looking at each door. "Oh right. I knew that." Ang said giggling. I held out two bowl for her to take. "Popcorn and ice cream?" "Wow you know me so well, Bella." Ang said as she took the bowls. We walked out ot the living room and sat on our couch/bed. She pressed play and settled down to watch the movie. "What are we watching?" "Vampires Suck. I love this movie." "Oh, I've never heard of it." I said trying to hide my smile and trying to swallow back my laugh. After the movie, I snuggled into the couch while Ang was laying wide awake on her couch flipping through channels trying to find somehting to fall asleep to. I was almost asleep when my phone chimed. I reached over and pulled it off the coffee table. I looked at the little clock in the corner of the screen, 12:47. "Who the hell is texting me in the middle of the night?" I asked. "It's the middle of the night?" Ang asked sounding suprised. "Yea, it's 12:47." "Wow i didn't realize it was so late." "Well technically it's really really early." I said giggling. "Haha very funny. So who is texting you very very early in the morning?" "Umm..." I looked down at the text. "It's Alice." "Oh well good night, Bella." "Night, Ang." I looked down at the text.

**Bell- I just wanted to let you know that Edward doesn't know about your fight with Charlie, or anyhting that has gone on since we left. I'm the only one that knows exactly whats going on. But everyone else knows that something is wrong. I told them that I was going to help you but not get too involved. Edward is suspicious but he's trying to ignore the fact that everyone is blocking their thoughts. Oh and in the morning Ang's car isn't going to make it out of the driveway. I can't see why but I just wanted to let you know that you will have to drive her home. And when she says that she's gonna call a tow truck tell her that Rose'll look at it for her. And you'll drop her car off at her house before school on monday. Okay I think that's everything. See you sunday around 7. Sweet dreams, Luv Ya -Ali**

_**Ali- Okay let's keep it that way. I'll fill EVERYBODY in on what happened from saturday morning to the second you guys get home, when you guys get home. Thanks for helping. I don't know what I would have done without your involvement. Even thought it wasn't much. Thanks for the heads up. Where are Edward's key again? I threw away that note. Will Rose really look at it? See you sunday. -Bella**_

I texted Alice back. I put my phone on my pillow and waited for her to reply. I let sleep take over my body but before I was completely asleep I heard my phone chime again. I just ignored it and fell into a deep, dreamlees, nightmareless, sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's chapter 2... I couldn't find a good place to stop so this chapter is like 3,000 words longer than chapter 1.. You should be happy.. :) Well, If I keep writting at this rate, I should have chapter 3 up sometime next week... if your lucky by this weekend... well bye for now... :)<strong>

**~Trina~**


	3. Crazyness

**Hello again... Well you guys are super lucky, I got this up BEFORE the weekend! Well here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Twilight Stephenie does..**

**On with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Crazyness<strong>

_**Bella POV...Sunday Morning**_

When I woke up I slowly sat up. I looked around and was confused, everything was higher then it was last night. Then I realized I was laying on the floor. I looked over and spotted Angela sleeping on the couch. "Oh" I said quietly, as yesterday came flooding back into my mind. My phone chimed reminding me that I have a text. I picked it up off the floor and flipped it open.

**Bell- Okay sounds good to me. Your very welcome. Yeah when I had the vision of you and Charlie fighting I didn't know how it would end but then I had another vision of you sitting on our pourch crying all alone. But then a few minutes later I saw you sitting on the couch crying, still all alone but inside, then you stood up and I saw the key around your neck and knew I had to give it to you. Edward's keys are on his bedside table in his room. Yeah, she will be happy to, it's a different car, differnet problem then all of our cars that she looks at monthly. Tho' she looks and hers daily. HAHA! -Ali**

_**Ali- No you don't understand how thankful I am. The key, the food, the helpful notes, eveything in the past 24 hours. I am thankful for. Oh, and how do I get out to the garage again? This house is huge and I don't remember which door to go through. Ok I'll go get 'em now so that I don't forget or make Ang suspicious. Oh okay... haha! Yea now that I think about it, she always goes out to her car when I get here. -Bella**_

I sent Alice a reply then went up stairs to get Edward's keys. When I got in his room I went over to the table and they weren't there. I opened to drawer, nothing but a pad of paper and a pen. I looked around his room. I didn't see them anywhere. My phone chimed , I looked at it...

**Bell- Okay, Your welcome no matter how thankful you are. If you go throught the door by the glass window you will see the garage door on the side of the house, if you go through that door you will be in the garage. Why would she be suspicious? -Ali**

_**Ali- I don't see Edward's key, they are no where in his room. Okay thanks. She might not be but, me knowing where EVERYTHING down to Edward's keys, might be a bit wierd. -Bella**_

I went down stairs to start breakfast for Angela and I. When I got into the kitchen I pulled out the pancake mix, eggs, and orange juice. I just finished making the pancake mix when I heard Ang call, "Huh? Where? What? Why?" She sounded half asleep. I walked into the kitchen doorway. "Everything ok Ang?" I asked. She looked over at me, confusion and suprise crossed her face, then she relaxed. It looked like she remembered why she was in the cullen's house. Or where she was at least. "Oh, yeah. Do I smell something burning?" "SHIT!" I spun around and ran to the stove. I pulled off the pancakes and tossed them in the trash. Luckly it was only four pancakes and I still had mix left. I poured on more pancake mix, just as Angela came into the kitchen chuckling.

"I thought so." She sat down on one of the stools, I pulled the other one over and sat down next to the stove. "Thanks for reminding me I had stuff on the stove." I said as I took off the pancakes before the burnt. I put two on a plate and handed it to Angela. "Anytime, Bell. Do you have peanut butter?" "Yeah." I walked over to the pantry and got out the peanut butter. I set it in front of Ang. We ate breakfast in a comfortable silence. When Angela was done eating she asked, "Hey do you think I could take a shower?" "Yeah of course" I said immedetly. "You can shower in Alice's room." We walked up to Alice's room and I told Ang I would leave clothes on the bed for her. I walked over to the closet, as soon as I stepped inside my phone chimed.

**Bell- Edward has his keys with him, so do Carlisle, Emmett and I, and since Jasper doesn't have a car you need to use Rose's car. I told her about Ang's car and the fact that the only set of keys at the house is her's she agreed, but she said that if there is a single scratch on her baby then she will personally hurt you. But Edward, and I would never let her get close enough to hurt you. Oh ok... I understand. Oh and I put a set of clothes for you and Ang it the top drawer of the dresser on the right. -Ali**

_**Ali- Do I have to use Rose's car? She scares me... Thanks again Alice. You thought of everything. -Bella**_

I walked over to the dresser and put one stack on the bed for Ang, and I took the other stack into Rose's bathroom, so I could shower and change. While I was in the shower I heard my phone chime. I sighed. I have a felling the I'm going to be texting Alice all day long. When I got out of the shower I got dressed, Alice had picked out a dark green v necked long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark denim skinny jeans. At least she kept it simple. I brushed my hair and used Rose's blow dryer, then pulled my hair back into a matching hair tie. I walked down the stairs and saw Angela sitting on the couch watching tv. Then I saw what Alice picked out for her. It was a dark purple v necked long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, and a matching hair tie. I chuckled. "What's so funny?" Angela asked getting off the couch. "We match, the only thing different is the color of our shirts and hair ties." I said gesturing to my outfit. Angela chuckled. "Didn't you realize that when you picked out out clothes?" "No, Alice keeps a drawer of clothes for me in her closet, that she has already mathced up for me."

"Oh okay. Well I better get home. Are you sure your fine here?" She asked worring. My phone chimed reminding me again. "Okay, Yeah I'll be fine, Alice said that they should be home around 7." "Okay, well I'll see you later." She said as she walked down the pourch steps. "Thanks again, Ang." "Your welcome, I'll see you tomorrow at school?" "Yeah. Bye" "Bye" She got in her car and started the car, it sounded fine. I waved as she drove down the driveway. Sure enough her car slowed down until it stopped and gurgled off. Angela got out of her car and yelled, "FUCKING SHIT!" I was shocked, I've never heard Angela cuss before. "Now how am I gonna get home!" She yelled as she slammed her door. "Hey Bella?" She called out to me. "Yeah? Everything okay?" "No my fucking car broke down." She said walking back up the stairs. "I'll need to call a tow truck and my mom." "Do you just need a ride home?" I asked. "Yeah but I also need my car before tomorrow for school." "Well I can give you a ride home, and then when the Rose gets home I can ask her to look at your car, and if she can fix it, we can have it in your driveway tomorrow before school." "That'll work. Are you sure she'll be able to fix it?" She asked. "Yeah. Rose is a car miracle worker. You could give her a broken down piece of shit and she would have it working like new." I said chuckling. "Wow okay. Let me just call my mom and let her know." She said pulling out her phone. "Okay I'll go around and get the car." I said walking into the house. I pulled out my phone and looked at the latest text from... Rosalie?

**Hey Bella it's Rose, Alice told me about Ang's car.. I'm sure I can fix it. But the reason I'm texting is cause I wasnted to tell you something. If I find a single scratch on my baby I will personally hunt you down to wherever Edward hides you! Anyway, My keys are in my purse, and my purse is up in my room hanging on the back of the door. Luv Ya -Rose**

I gulped. Rose scared the crap out of me through a text message. And it wasn't the part where she said that she would hunt me down. It was when she said luv ya. Rose had never even given me a compliment, let alone telling me she loved me. I pushed away the thought and ran up to her room. I grabbed her purse and then grabbed her keys. I ran down stairs locking the front door on my way to the back door, making sure I had my key first. I ran out to the garage and saw all 5 cars, Edward's Volvo, Alice's Porsche, Emmett's Jeep, Carlisle's Mercedes and Rose's BMW, sitting in the garage. Why would Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Alice all have their keys if they all left their cars here. Rose was the only one who left her keys with her car. I carefully got into Rose's car and started the car. I pushed the garage door button on the rear view mirror and waited for the door to open all the way before even thinking about pulling out. Once I was safely out of the garage I pushed to button again and the door closed. I drove around to the front of the house. Angela was leaning against a pillar talking into her phone.

"Car...down...worry...drop...rose...at...for...and...she...fix...will...off...before...okay...love...bye." Was all I caught of her conversation. When she looked over she spotted the car and her jaw dropped. She quickly recovered and walked down the steps. When she was in the car and buckled she asked, "Who's car is this?" "It's Rose's. The Cullens took Emmett's jeep. And Edward, Alice and Carlisle took their keys with them." I told her the half truth. No need to tell her that all the cars were still in the garage. The car ride was quite. I was driving slow around the corners, and turns. Thank god it's not raining. When we pulled up in fornt of Angela's house her mom was waiting outside. "Thanks again, Ang." "Your welcome, Bella anytime you need me just call. Thank you for the ride, and offering Rose's help." "Your welcome." Then she got out of the car and walked over to her mom. "Is that Bella?" Angela's mom asked her. "Yeah." Then Mrs. Weber walked down the walkway and right up to my window.

I rolled down the window, "Hello Mrs. Weber." I said politely. "Hello Bella. Your dad called me this morning." "Oh? Why?" I asked. Why was Charlie calling Mrs. Weber, and why is she telling me? "He asked if you were here, and I said that you called Ang last night and then Ang called me and said that she was going to stay with you at the cullen's, because you didn't want to be alone. He sounded really worried." "Okay why exactly are you telling me this?" I asked. "I just thought that you should know that your father is worried about you." "Well he doesn't need to be! I'm 18 and free to do what I want. If he calls you again or you call him, tell him this, He doesn't need to be worried, he's the one who doesn't trust me and told me to not come crying back to him when I didn't have anywhere to live! Well that's what I'm doing! I'm not gonna go back there crying to him because I have nowhere to live! I have somewhere to live! At my rightful place in this horrible, unfair world. I'm going to live with the Cullen's until I go to collage. And you want to know who I'm gonna spend the holidays or my birthday with? THE CULLENS! AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU TELL CHARLIE ABOUT ANYTHIGN THAT I SAID!" I yelled at her. I sped down the street and around the corner, and back to the Cullen's house. When I got home -the cullens house- I parked in front of the house, grabbedthe keys out of the ignition and ran to the door. I quickly unlocked the door and ran inside slamming and locking the door behind me. I ran up to Edward's room. I flung myself on the bed and started sobbing. I have no clue how long I layed there and cried, but eventually I fell asleep.

_**Edward POV...Sunday Evening**_

Everyone has been blocking me from their thoughts all weekend, I was staring to get worried. "Everyone come here please." I heard Alice call. Everyone ran to where Alice was sitting on a rock with Japser. "We need to go home." She announced. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Esme asked worried. "I'm not sure exactly what's wrong. But as far as I know everything is more or less okay." Alice said blocking her thoughts still. Then understanding flashed across Esme face, and she was blocking me harder then she had all weekend. "Come on, I said we'd be back by 7." Alice said and stared running in the direction of home. It was a quite run the whole way. When we got to the end of the driveway we all stopped dead in our tracks. Sitting in front of the house was Rose's car, and from inside of the house there was a heartbeat and what sounded like someone crying.

Everyone looked at Alice who was walking up the steps to the house. "What is not like it's on fire. Let's go." Alice said as she opened the door. The second she opened the door, I smelt Bella. "Bella" I choked out. Alice nodded her head. Then everything fell into place. "Is this why everyone was blocking me?" I asked. Alice nodded again. I ran past her into the house I stopped in the living room. I saw two makeshift beds, a suitcase, a smaller bag, bella's backpack, but the thing I noticed the most was that I smelt two humans, Bella and someone else. Bella's scent was the strongest though. I ran up the stairs following the sound of the heartbeat, it ended in my room. I slowly opened the door, then I felt everyone behind me. I just ingored them. When I saw Bella laying on the bed shaking I immedetly ran to her side and pulled her into my arms. "Bella, baby. Wake up, please. Bella, I'm right here. Please wake up." I felt her move. "Edward?" She said in between sobs. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm right here."

_**Bella's POV...**_

Next thing I knew there were stone cold arms wrapped around me, and Edward saying, "Bella, baby. Wake up, please. Bella, I'm right here. Please wake up." I moved a little to try to wrap my arms around him but he was holding me too tight. Instead I choked out, "Edward?" "Shhh, it's okay. I'm right here." I took several deep breaths and looked up at Edward. He looked like he was in pain, and I knew why. He hates seeing me in pain or crying. He wiped away the last falling tear. "Edward, I want to talk about this weekend, but I think everyone should be up here." He smiled down at me and nodded toward the door. Everyone was standing in the doorway looking at me. When I spotted Alice I shot up out of Edward's lap and ran over to her. "Oh, Alice!" "I know Bella. I know." I hugged her tighter. "I don't know what I would have done without you." I sobbed into her neck. She walked us over to the bed and sat me between her and Edward. Immedetly Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, and took my hand in his. I took a deep breath. "You guys can come in." I said to Japser, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme who were still standing in the doorway. Slowly everyone walked into the room. Esme and Carlisle sat at the foot of the bed. Rose and Emmett sat on Edward's couch and Jasper cautisouly came to sit on the other side of Alice. "Bella, tell us what happened, baby." Edward pleaded. I took a deep breath. "Okay but if you want to be able to understand what I'm saying you have to stop dazzling me." "Anything for you, love." I took another deep breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's chapter 3 for you... Oh, and I have a surprise for you... CHAPTER 4! Yes, I got Chapter 4 done to day too! I'll have it up on just a little bit. I'm going to read it over and then upload it! Well until next time... :)<strong>

** ~Trina~**


	4. Reliving The Weekend

**Here's Chapter 4... :) I hope to have chapter 5 up sometime during the weekend... If I don't get too distracted I MIGHT... MIGHT being the big word... have 5 up tomorrow... On with the story... Sorry if it's a bit boring, but Bella is telling the Cullen's about her weekend (everything you have read in the last 2 chapters)...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns Twilight not me...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Reliving the Weekend<strong>

_**Bella POV...**_

"Okay, Well I guess it all started friday night. I was dreaming of...-deep breath-...Edward and I laying in our meadow, and suddenly he leaned over kissed my cheek...-blush-...and said 'Please trust me and be safe.' Only it didn't sound like Edward. It sounded more like Alice." I stopped talking when Alice burst out laughing. Everyone looked at her like she'd grown another head. "After I put the...umm... package in your room. I kissed your cheek and said 'Please trust me and be safe.' then jumped out your window." Alice said. "Oh so that explains that. Anyway, When I woke up I saw the- well it looked more like a present- on my table. I was immedetly shocked, curiuos, mad, wondering, amused. Shocked because I wasn't expecting it to be there. Curious 'cause I wanted to know want what inside. Mad 'cause I have presents. Wondering why... Edward left it there instead of just giving it to me. Amused because Edward had never left me a present before, so what made this time any different. So I just grabbed it and opened it. It was a jewlery box, with a necklace and a note inside. On the silver chained necklace was a white key with 'CM' painted on it in blue, and a little blue sapphire." I stopped to take a deep breath. Edward kissed the top of my head. Then Emmett exclaimed, "Hey, the necklace is around you neck right now!" pointing to me. Everyone looked at me, then down at the necklace, then back at me. I smiled and nodded, knowing they were all silently asking me if it's the necklace I described.

"So, I had so many questions running through my head. Like, Why would Edward give me a key? What does it go to? Why do I need it? and lots more. Then I heard...-blush-...a voice in my head and it said '_why don't you read the note it might answer some of your questions_.' So I picked up the note and read it. It said,

'Bella, You are going to need this in the future. It is NOT a present just a thoughtful gift. Please trust me on this, wear this all day, everyday. If you ever take this off I hope you feel lost and confused. And don't freak out about me spending money on you. I only spent a whopping $20. I wish I could tell you why I'm giving this to you but I can't. Just know that all of us CULLENS love you esspecialy Edward CULLEN, and our MANSION is your MANSION. Please don't hate me, I really can't tell you. Love the Wonderful, Alice'.

So it answered a few of my questions but I just didnt know it. Then the little voice was back and it said, '_So many questions and so little answers. Let's think about this. Alice can see the future so she probaly saw you using this key. Maybe with the Cullen and Masion part she's trying to give you a clue. There is a way in hell that Alice only spent $20. She probaly saw that you would freak out with something that was more expensive. She said it's a thoughtful gift because you hate presents. And about when and why. You will see then because its going to happen in the future. She wants you to wear it all day everyday. And by writing down she wants you to feel lost and confused when you don't have it on will make it so that you feel lost and confused.'_ So my little voice help me figure out Alice's note then Alice's note help me figure out what the key went to, The Cullen Mansion." I took few deep breaths trying to catch my breath. "Okay so then I immedetly put it on, then got dressed. And Alice you will be proud of me. I put on a cream sweater and a pair of dark skinny jeans." I paused beacuse Alice was suddenly jumping up and down on the floor clapping her hands and chanting, "I'm so proud of you" over and over again. I leaned over toward Jasper and said, "A little help?" Everyone started laughing, but Alice was slowing her bouncing and clapping and crawled up next to Jasper. "So, then I went downstairs and had breakfast, and talked to Charlie a little and then he left for the station.

A little bit later I went grocery shopping when I got home I put the grocerys away and started to make dinner. After dinner I went up to my room to do homework. I was like halfway done with the english essay when Charlie came up to my room." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Edward's grip tightened on my waist and he kisssed the top of my head. I opened my eyes and saw everyone looking at me with different expressions. "He looked uncomfortable. So I asked him what was wrong and he said the he wanted to talk about Edward. And I asked him why. He said that he doesn't like the way Edward...-deep breath-...looks at me." I said quietly and paused and watched shock pass across 7 vampire's faces. "Yeah I was shocked too. So then I said 'How does he look at me? With love, affection, passion, understanding. Beacuse I think that he understands me more then I understand myself sometimes.' and I was getting slightly angry. Then Charlie said, 'No he looks at you with hunger and greed. Half the time he looks like he's trying to undress you!' I was kind of suprised beacuse Charlie has never voiced his opinon to me. Then I yelled, 'Edward would never do that! He loves me! He would never undress me with his mind! He's NOT like other teenage boys! He acts older then he really is! Like me! Maybe that's why we get along so good!' and by the end of me yelling that I had slammed my book shut and was standing a few feet away from Charlie. Then Charlie yelled back, 'He's exactly like all the other teenage boys in the world! What do you mean like you?' And I yelled back, 'I ACT AND THINK DIFFERENT FROM OTHER TEENAGERS! I AM MORE RESPONSIBLE THAN THEM! AND SO IS EDWARD!'. 'OKAY I GIVE YOU THAT STUFF ABOUT YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE MORE RESPONSIBLE THEN OTHERS! BUT EDWARD IS EXACTLY LIKE EVERY OTHER TEENAGE BOY', Charlie yelled back at me again. Then I yelled, 'NO, HE'S NOT!' and walked over to my closet to get my bags and clothes. I started shoving my clothes into my suitcase along with my shoes. Then Charlie yelled, 'YES HE IS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?' and I said simply and calmly as possible, 'I'm moving out.' '"AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO GO? JACKSONVILLE?' Charlie was still yelling at me, showing no signs of calming down. Then I said, 'I don't know where I'm gonna go. But it's not going to ba Jacksonville.' By now I had my books, school stuff, clothes and a few other things in my bags. Then Charlie yelled, 'FINE MOVE OUT! SEE IF I CARE! BUT DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO LIVE!' and stormed out of my room. I made one more look around my room making sure I had everything, put on my jacket, shoes and backpack. Then I stumbled down the stairs. I didn't see Charlie so I made my way to the door and then Charlie yelled, 'BY THE WAY I'M KEEPING THE TRUCK, 'CAUSE I BOUGHT IT.'"

Edward inturupted me just then, "Baby, why didn't you call me?" He whimpered. I looked up at him and said, "I'm getting to that part. If you just listen then you'll find out what I did. You might not like part of it but still, it's what I did and it's in the past now. Okay?" He nodded and pulled me into his lap. I looked around at everyone. They were all sitting on the bed now. Esme and Alice looked like they wanted to start crying, Emmett looked really angry, probaly wanting to go yell at Charlie for yelling at me, Jasper looked like he was in pain from all the emotions he was getting. Carlisle and Rose had blank expressions on their faces. I took a deep breath and started talking again.

"I was half shocked and half worried. I thought _**'Now how am I going to stay dry? The cullens are miles away by now and its raining cats and dogs!' **_Then that voice was inside my head again and said, '_Well you could call a friend that is in town.' __**'That's it! But I don't wanna stay here and wait for them.' **__'So walk down to the gas station and wait for them.' __**'Oh god, thank you.. me.' **__'__Your very welcome.' _This conversation in my head was very short, so then I yelled back to Charlie, 'Whatever. I don't need it anyway.' Then I walked out the door and slammed it behind me. When I got to the gas station I was soaking wet-" "Your right I don't like this." Edward mumbled interupting me. "Then I called Angela and it was a little past 9:30. She picked up on the fourth ring. I asked her to come get me and she was immedetly worried. She asked 'Come get you? Why? Where? What's wrong with your truck? I'll be there in ten minutes.' So i told her that Charlie and I got in a fight, he took my truck and that I was at the gas station down the street from my house. Then I heard muffled voices, 'Mom...get...bella...fight..charlie...back...soon.' and then Ang said 'Im on my way.' We hung up shortly after that. And sure enough she was the in 8 and a half minutes." I paused to catch my breath. "I think this is the most I've talked in my life." I said chuckling, everyone joined in.

"Okay so when Ang got to the gas station she helped me put my stuff in her car, and as she was pulling out of the parking lot she asked me where I wanted to go. I thought about it for a minute while I played with my necklace then everything fell into place. 'The Cullen's place.' She looked over at me and said, 'I don't know where they live. Do you?' I answered automaticly, 'take main street out of town, then turn left onto waterfall.' Most of the car ride was quiet then Ang asked where we turned off at. I asked how many turns we had taken and she said 3 so I said, 'Okay, turn right aft-' That's when I saw the lights. 'There, in between the trees' I said. It was so beautiful, everyother tree along the driveway was wrapped 10 feet up the trunks with white christmas lights." I stopped when Alice said, "Courtsy of the wonderful Alice." I smiled over at her. "Yes courtsy of Alice. Then Ang said, 'The house looks dark. Are you sure their home?' I said, 'No their camping, but I have a key.' as I took off my necklace. Then Ang said that she better get going. I stopped her and asked if she would stay with me cause I was afraid of staying alone and that I didn't want her to be driving in the dark when its pouring. She said sure and we went inside when I flipped of the lights in the living room she was speachless. 'Wow, this is... there are no words to describe how beautiful this room is.' She said a bit later. While Angela called her mom I walked into the kitchen and looked around for food."

I felt Edward stiffen underneath me. I turned around and looked at him. "Don't worry, Edward. I didn't starve. If you let me finish before you start to freak out then you will find out and you won't freak out." I kissed him and he relaxed immedetly. After our short but passionate kiss I started talking again. "I looked in the fridge first and saw milk, eggs, orange juice, lunch meat, mayonaise, peanut butter and jelly and butter. So then I walked over to the pantry and saw three boxes of poptarts, two loaves of bread, a box of popcorn packages, a container of pancake mix, flour, chocolate chips, sugar, brown sugar, vanilla extract, and a small stack of cookie sheets. I started to laugh when I saw the cookie ingredents. Then I wondered if Alice got..." I paused "I walked over to the freezer and saw three tubs of ice cream. I got out all the stuff I needed for cookies and started to make them when Ang called my name. So i walked into the doorway and she spotted me. When we walked into the kitchen I asked if she liked chocolate chip cookies and she said, 'Are you kidding me? I love chocolate chip cookies!' Then I said, 'That's good because there is enough ingredents to make like 3 dozen bathces of cookies.' Then she became serious and said, 'It's kinda wierd to be in someone's hou- mansion when thier not here.' I smiled and agrred wiht her but said, 'Yeah, I agree but when Alice gave me the key she said that thier mansion is my mansion. So I guess you could sorta think of my as a partial owner.' She looked around the kitchen a few times then she looked at me completly straight faced and asked, 'Do you think I could have some cookie dough?' Her face was so serious and I started laughing. 'What? What did I say?' She asked. 'Nothing.. its just.. your ex.. pression.. is hilarious' I said trying to talk right. After I calmed down a bit I said, 'Of course you can have... some cookie dough, Ang. But I think that... only you can ask for some... cookie dough completly straight... faced and serious.' So I gave her a bowl of cookie dough. A few minutes later I asked if she wanted to see the rest of the house. She said sure so we walked around I pointed out each room. When I got to the guest room I said, 'Guest room, which might be mine for a little while'" I paused taking a few breaths.

Then Edward said, "Love, I would never let you sleep in that room. The mattress is too hard. You wouldn't like it." "Oh, really? Where am I going to sleep then? On the couch?" I asked a smiling playing on my lips. Everyone chuckled when Edward's expression went blank. "NO! You will not sleep on the couch." "Well, it was really comfortable last night." I said still playing with him. "But what if you roll off the edge and onto the floor?" Edward asked. "Well we'll find... out when it... happens won't... we?" I asked laughing, remembering this morning. I kissed Edward when his expression filled with sadness. I know he wants me to sleep in his room but he doesn't want to say it because he doesn't want to be teased be Emmett.

"Anyway, Ang had just finished admiring Edward's music collection when she said, 'I think I just heard the oven beep, Bella. Come on we don't want our cookies to burn.' She ran out of the room and down the stairs. I stayed as close as possible without falling down a flight of stairs. When I got into the kitchen, in one piece I might add, Angela was taking out the cookies. After we ate our cookies I asked Ang if she wanted to watch a movie. And she asked if we could get comfy first. Then she remember she didnt have any extra clothes. So we walked up to Alice's room and I told her she could pick out a movie. When she saw the movie closet she was completly speechless, but when I opened Alice's closet doors she said, 'OH MY GOD! Is that just Alice's closet?'" I paused when Jasper huffed.

"No one likes movies anymore, all they care about is clothes." "Jasper I think that you will regret saying that when you find out what movie she picked out." I said giggling. "Why? Which movie did she pick out?" "No way I'm telling you right now. You need to wait like everybody else." "Fine, hurry up. Start talking." "Okay...so...when...after...I...explained...Alice's...closet...to ...her...I...went...over...to...the...dresser...and...saw...a...note." I said talking really slow, looking at Jasper. Which made everyone start laughing. "Bella, please just talk normal. If you talk like that the rest of the time then we'll never get to school tomorrow." Jasper said laughing. "I don't know why you would want to go to school when we could hang out here all day long." "You would ditch school?" Jasper asked. "Ummm...yeah, well let's get to the story." I said nervously. "Why are you nervous, Bella?" "It's gonna be part of the story. Okay so where was I? Oh, So I picked up the note and it said, '_Bella, I see you made it home safely. I'm so so so sorry I couldn't warn you about the fight with Charlie. Please forgive me. But I thought best not to interfere with the destined future. Is Angela with you? Did you make cookies? Well anyway I saw that you would ask Ang to stay, then making cookies, and I also saw that you would literaly get lost in my closet. So i'm going to make it easy for you. In the second drawer from the bottom on the right side of this dresser is two pairs of pjs, for you and Ang. Oh, and the Volvo's keys are in Edward's bedroom on his bedside table. In case you need them. Love the wonderful, Alice' _ Then I thought, **Yea I'm home. It's alright Alice, I forgive you. Yea, she's looking for a movie. Yea, we just took them out of the oven. Thanks for letting me not get lost. Why would I need Edward's keys?**"

"Yeah Alice. Why would she need my baby's keys? Didn't you know I had them with me?" Edward said. "What you don't trust me enough to drive your baby? Rose trusts me enough to drive her baby." I asked faking being hurt. Then winking over at Rose. She just giggled. "No, Of course not love. Why did you need a car? Is that why Rose's car is in the driveway?" Edward asked me. "Oh ok, good to know. Well it's all part of the story. So you just have to wait too." I said cheerfully. "Okay, I got out the pjs and handed them to Angela, when we were done we went downstairs and I told her that she could put in the movie while I looked for blankets. I walked over the the closet under the stairs and opened the door. It obvioulsy wasn't the closet I was looking for, I saw a note taped to the broom, it said, '_Again Bella? I'm starting to feel like you don't know this house by heart. Well the blankets and pillows are in the guest bedroom closet. Oh, and the board games are in Em and Rose's room, in the closet on the left, if you need them. I can't see if you will play a game or not. Love Ya, see you sunday night. Love the wonderful, Alice_' Then I thought, _**I wonder if she's around here somewhere putting these notes in place as I make more and more decisions. **__Do you really think Alice could stay away from a slumber party this long if she was around? __**No I guess she couldn't. That's a good point. UGH! I'm talking to myself! I have to be going crazy! **__Hurtful!_ So while I was going crazy, I walked upstairs and got some blankets and pillows. And when I came down stairs I saw Angela staring at the dvd player. I asked her what was worng. She said, 'No nothings worng really. It's just that... this dvd player looks expensive and I'm afarid that if I touch it I'm going to break it.' I started chuckling and the said, 'I think you have a better chance then I do about not breaking the dvd player. If I touch it a meter might fall out of the sky and crush it.' Then she looked at me like I'd grown another head, so I said, 'It just that Edward always calls me a danger magnet. So the Cullen's and I joke about it all the time.' Then she turned back to the dvd player and put the movie in. After I made the makeshift beds I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a tub of ice cream, four bowls, and a package of popcorn. When I was done scooping the ice cream Ang called out, 'Where'd you go Bella?' 'I'm in the kitchen Ang.' I called back. 'Where's the kitchen again?' She asked. So I walked over to the doorway. 'Right here.' I said giggling, and I saw Ang spinning slowly looking at each door. 'Oh right. I knew that.' Ang said giggling. I held out two bowl for her to take. 'Popcorn and ice cream?' I asked. 'Wow you know me so well, Bella.' When we got out to the living room I asked." I paused looking over at Jaser.

"What movie are you going to watch?" Jasper said hopefully. I smiled and nodded. "And she said, 'Vampires Suck. I love this movie!'" I paused and watched everybodys expressions. Emmett looked like he was going to die from containing his laughter, so he finally burst out laughing then he fell backwards and fell off the bed onto the ground. "Your kidding right?" Jasper asked. And I shook my head. Then everyone burst out laughing. "Jasper...stop...it." Edward said in between laughing. "I...can't...Emmett's...laughing...to...much." Then I was sitting on the bed and Edward was on top of Emmett wresting around with him. Everyone stopped laughing and watched Em and Edward. Then I was sitting in Edward's lap and Emmett was sitting on the ground pouting. "Come on, Eddie let's go again." Emmett pouted. "No, I just did that to get you to stop laughing." Everyone giggled and looked back at me. "Okay so, I was trying to hide me smile and contain my laughter. But Ang was to into the movie even tho' it was only like 30 seconds into it. I could have set the house on fire and she wouldn't have noticed. So after the movie I snuggled into the couch and I was almost asleep when my phone chimed. It was a text from Alice, she said, **Bell- I just wanted to let you know that Edward doesn't know about your fight with Charlie, or anyhting that has gone on since we left. I'm the only one that knows exactly whats going on. But everyone else knows that something is wrong. I told them that I was going to help you but not get too involved. Edward is suspicious but he's trying to ignore the fact that everyone is blocking their thoughts. Oh and in the morning Ang's car isn't going to make it out of the driveway. I can't see why but I just wanted to let you know that you will have to drive her home. And when she says that she's gonna call a tow truck tell her that Rose'll look at it for her. And you'll drop her car off at her house before school on monday. Okay I think that's everything. See you sunday around 7. Sweet dreams, Luv Ya -Ali**

So I texted back, _**Ali- Okay let's keep it that way. I'll fill EVERYBODY in on what happened from saturday morning to the second you guys get home, when you guys get home. Thanks for helping. I don't know what I would have done without your involvement. Even thought it wasn't much. Thanks for the heads up. Where are Edward's key again? I threw away that note. Will Rose really look at it? See you sunday. -Bella **_And while I was waiting for her to reply I fell asleep.

Then this morning I woke, everything was higher then it was when I went to sleep, it was then I realized I was on the floor." Emmett started laughing. "Is that why you were laughing when you said that we will find out what will happen?" Edward asked. "Yeah." I said looking up at him. "Well now that you have fallen off the couch already you are staying right here." Edward said pulling me thighter into his chest. "Okay, that's fine with me."

"So then my phone chirped reminding me of the text. It was Alice. **Bell- Okay sounds good to me. Your very welcome. Yeah when I had the vision of you and Charlie fighting I didn't know how it would end but then I had another vision of you sitting on our pourch crying all alone. But then a few minutes later I saw you sitting on the couch crying, still all alone but inside, then you stood up and I saw the key around your neck and knew I had to give it to you. Edward's keys are on his bedside table in his room. Yeah, she will be happy to, it's a different car, differnet problem then all of our cars that she looks at monthly. Tho' she looks and hers daily. HAHA! -Ali**

_**Ali- No you don't understand how thankful I am. The key, the food, the helpful notes, eveything in the past 24 hours. I am thankful for. Oh, and how do I get out to the garage again? This house is huge and I don't remember which door to go through. Ok I'll go get 'em now so that I don't forget or make Ang suspicious. Oh okay... haha! Yea now that I think about it, she always goes out to her car when I get here. -Bella **_I texted back. So I came up here and didn't see Edward's keys anywhere. So I gave up looking and looked at the text Alice had just sent...

**Bell- Okay, Your welcome no matter how thankful you are. If you go throught the door by the glass window you will see the garage door on the side of the house, if you go through that door you will be in the garage. Why would she be suspicious? -Ali**

So I texted her back and said, _**Ali- I don't see Edward's key, they are no where in his room. Okay thanks. She might not be but, me knowing where EVERYTHING down to Edward's keys is might be a bit wierd. -Bella **_ Then I went down stairs and started to make breakfast. I had just poured the pancakes on the pan when Ang woke up. 'Huh? Where? What? Why?' She still sounded half asleep, so I walked into the doorway, 'Everything ok?' I asked. Then it looked like she understood why she was in your -" I paused and looked at everyone then I smiled. "Our house. Then she said, 'Oh, yeah. Do I smell somehting burning?' I yelled 'shit' and spun around and ran to the stove. She followed me into the kitchen chuckling, 'I thought so.' she said as she sat down. After we finished eating she asked if she could take a shower. So I said sure and that I would find something for her to wear. As soon as I stepped into Alice's closet my phone chimed.

**Bell- Edward has his keys with him, so do Carlisle, Emmett and I, and since Jasper doesn't have a car you need to use Rose's car. I told her about Ang's car and the fact that the only set of keys at the house is her's she agreed, but she said that if there is a single scratch on her baby then she will personally hurt you. But Edward, and I would never let her get close enough to hurt you. Oh ok... I understand. Oh and I put a set of clothes for you and Ang it the top drawer of the dresser on the right. -Ali **She texted to me.

_**Ali- Do I have to use Rose's car? She scares me... Thanks again Alice. You thought of everything. -Bella **_I texted back." I stopped when Rose inturupted me. "Why do I scare you?" "Umm...well, I guess you have to wait until you come into the story for that answer." I said. "When does she come into the story? And Alice how the hell did you get around me, while texting Bella all morning?" Edward asked Alice and I. "Soon." I said answering his first question. "Simple, I sang Brittney Spears songs all morning." "UGH! Don't remind me." Edward said burring his face in my hair. "Baby please continue so that I can concentrate on your voice and not Alice's mental singing." I giggled.

"Okay, So I went to the dresser and got out the two piles that were laying in the drawer. I put one pile on the bed and made my way over to Rose's bathroom. I heard my phone chime while I was in the shower and mumbled to myself, 'I think that I'm going to be texting Alice all day.' When I got out of the shower and got dressed, in this..." I said gesturing to my outfit. "I'm suprised you kept it simple, Alice. Anyway, when I went down stairs Ang was sitting on the couch watching tv, then I realized what she was wearing. It's exactly the same as my outfit but the only difference is that it was dark purple instead of dark green. So after a few minutes she got into her car. It sounded fine when she started it but sure enough she didn't make it out of the driveway. She jumped out of the car and yelled, 'fucking shit' It was the first time I had ever heard her cuss. So we talked for a minute about me giving her a ride. So I went inside and checked my phone when it gave me a reminding chirp. When I looked at who sent it, it wasn't Alice. It was Rose. **Hey Bella it's Rose, Alice told me about Ang's car.. I'm sure I can fix it. But the reason I'm texting is cause I wanted to tell you something. If I find a single scratch on my baby I will personally hunt you down to wherever Edward hides you! Anyway, My keys are in my purse, and my purse is up in my room hanging on the back of the door. Luv Ya -Rose** Is what she said. Here's your answer Rose." I said looking over at her.

"This is exactly what I did, I gulped. And thought, Rose scared the crap out of me through a text message. And it wasn't the part where she said that she would hunt me down. It was when she said luv ya. Rose had never even given me a compliment, let alone telling me she loved me." Everyone looked over at Rose then back at me then at Rose again, but otherwise kept silent waiting for me to continue.

"Anyway, I ran up to Rose's room and grabbed her keys. I locked to front door on my way out to the garage. When I got to the garage I was a little shocked to see all 5 cars in the garage, because Alice said that you all had you keys I wasn't expecting to see all of the cars. So I got into Rose's car and waited for the garage door to fully open before pulling out. Then when I was a good distance away from the garage door I closed it. I pulled around to the front of the house and Ang was talking on her phone. I only caught part of her conversation, 'Car...down...worry...drop...rose...at...for...and...she...fix...will...off...before...okay...love...bye.' When she saw the car her jaw dropped but she recovered quickly and walked down the pourch steps. When she got in she asked who car it was, and I said Rose's. Then told her that you guys took Emmett's jeep and everyone had their keys with them so we had to use Rose's car. When we got to her house Mrs. Weber was waiting on the pourch. I heard her ask Ang if it was me in the car. So I didn't drive away right away. Then she walked down to the car, so I rolled down the window.

This was our conversation, 'Hello Mrs. Weber.' I said. 'Hello Bella. Your dad called me this morning.' 'Oh? Why?' I asked. 'He asked if you were here, and I said that you called Ang last night and then Ang called me and said that she was going to stay with you at the Cullen's, because you didn't want to be alone. He sounded really worried.' She said. 'Okay why exactly are you telling me this?' I asked trying not to get angry. 'I just thought that you should know that your father is worried about you.' She told me. 'Well he doesn't need to be! I'm 18 and free to do what I want. If he calls you again or you call him, tell him this, He doesn't need to be worried, he's the one who doesn't trust me and told me to not come crying back to him when I didn't have anywhere to live! Well that's what I'm doing! I'm not gonna go back there crying to him because I have nowhere to live! I have somewhere to live! At my rightful place in this horrible, unfair world. I'm going to live with the Cullen's until I go to collage. And you want to know who I'm gonna spend the holidays or my birthday with? THE CULLENS! AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU TELL CHARLIE ABOUT ANYTHIGN THAT I SAID!' I yelled at her then I sped down the street and back here. When I got here I didn't bother to park in the garage. I ran inside and up the two flights of stairs without fall, tripping or stumbling. And flung myself on the bed and cried. Then I woke up to Edward asking me to wake up." Everyone just stared at me for a minute.

Then Edward spun me around and had me stradiling his lap. He took my facein his hands and looked me straight in the eyes. His eyes were filled with sadness, his whole expression was filled with sadness. "I'm so sorry about everything that has happened to you since I left. I can't fix it and that upsets me. But I'm just glad that you are in one piece and here in my arms." He let go of my face and I leaned down onto his chest and started crying. "Shhh, It's okay. Baby please stop crying. You know I don't like it when you cry. Please stop crying. If I made you cry I didn't mean to. What's wrong?" He pleaded me to stop crying. After I had taken a few deep breaths, I had calmed down enough to speak clearly. "No, you didn't make me cry. It's just that your eyes were filled with sadness and you know I don't like it when your sad." I said, then I looked around and the room was empty. "They are giving as much privacy as possible." Edward said. I layed down on his chest and soon after I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! So that's chapter 4... Was it boring? Please tell me... REVIEW PLEASE... IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS ME GOING! That's why you guys got two chapters in a 30 minute period. <strong>

**~Trina~**

**Click that Button!  
><strong>**|**

**|  
>\ **


	5. Realizing

**Welcome to Chapter 5... It's been a few days since I've updated this story, but that is mostly because I have been trying to write chapter 2 for my recently adopted story Appendicitis... and I have come up with nothing really, I have little clue as to where I want to go with the story... So I decided to take a break form that story and write a chapter for this story... So here it is... Okay enough of my babbling... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Realizing<strong>

_**Bella POV... Monday Morning**_

When I woke up I was laying on Edward's bed. I looked around and noticed that Edward wasn't in the room. I sat up and called out to him.

"Edward." Three seconds later Edward was standing next to the bed.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked worriedly.

"You weren't here when I woke up to give me my good morning kiss." I said pouting. Edward chuckled.

"Well why don't we try again. You pretend to sleep and I'll be here to give you your kiss." Edward said as he layed down next to me. I layed down on my side next to Edward, and pretended to sleep. Then I 'woke up' a few minutes later and Edward pulled me closer to him, kissed my forehead and said,

"Good Morning, my one and only love."

"There that's better." I said smiling and sitting up again. Edward chuckled and pulled me onto his lap.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward asked. I turned to look at him.

"Anything, what is it?" I said slightly worried.

"No need to worry, love. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to school today." Edward explained.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. Why'd you ask?" Now I was confused. Why would I not want to go school?

"Well, Charlie has been calling around town to find out where we live. So far he has found nothing. But him calling around town has caused him to answers questions like, 'Why do you need to know?' And he has said that you are with us. So that has caused some gossip of why you are with us." Edward explained, and I groaned.

"I guess I knew this was going to happen. Well let's get this over with already. Thank god we only have one week left of school. Then we can go to Alaska and go to college." I said moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Where'd you guys put my stuff?" I asked.

"It's in the guest room." Edward said.

"Yes, Alice you can pick out my outfit, and you'll have to ask her yourself." He said a second later.

"Ask me what?" I asked.

A second later Alice was kneeling in front of me with her hands together AND she had on a puppy dog face. Then everything fell into place. Edward said outfit, ask, and her, in the same sentence. And now Alice was in front of me begging. I groaned, and Edward chuckled.

"Yes, Alice. But don't over do it." I said caving. Alice hopped up and gave me a hug.

"Yay! And I won't I can see that you will throw a fit if I go with what I was going to put you in. But I have something better." Alice said running out of the room.

"You know the only reason that she was begging was because she saw that you would say no, but she also saw that you would say yes if she begged." Edward said wrapping his arms around me waist.

"Yeah, I've found it easier to just go with Alice's flow, and remind her not to go over the top." I said turning around in his embrace and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah I have too. Now go get a shower, we only have a half hour to get to school." Edward said.

I walked out of his room and down to the guest bedroom. I found all of my clothes hanging up in the closet, the pictures on top of the dresser and my books stacked up on the nightstand.

I walked into the bathroom and found my shampoo and conditioner, a towel, and a stack of clothes. I got into the shower and stood there for a few minutes, then I washed my hair and body and got out.

I dried off and put on the clothes. It was a royal blue mini dress with black skinny jeans and mid-calf black boots that had a slight heel. The mini dress was short enough to pass as a long shirt.

I walked into my room and grabbed my backpack and the jacket that was sitting in top of my backpack. The jacket wasn't my usual jacket. It was a girly leather jacket. It had fuzzy fur on the inside to keep me warm.

I sighed and put it on. _Alice will be Alice. There is no point in fighting with her._ The little voice said in my head. I walked down the stairs. When I got to the top of the stairs I saw Rose and Emmett sitting on the couch, Edward looking out the back window, Alice and Jasper sitting at the bottom of the stairs, Esme was no where to be seen, and Carlisle was at the hospital.

When Emmett spotted me he let out a loud whistle, which made me blush, which made Emmett laugh. By now everyone was looking at me, Esme had even walked into the kitchen doorway. Edward had spun around and was starring at me. I finished walking down the stairs and stood by Alice - who was smiling at me.

"Wow Bella." Was all Edward said as he came over and kissed me. "You look amazing." He whispered in my ear.

"Bella have you finally decided to change your wardrobe?" Emmett asked me still laughing.

"Actually Emmett, Alice picked out my outfit for me." I said as I pulled Edward to the kitchen. Edward got out the poptarts for me and put them in the toaster.

"You truly look amazing, love." Edward said as he put my warm poptarts in front of me. I ate a whole poptart before I spoke.

"Thank you. I am just wondering what everyone at school is going to think." I told him, finishing my second poptart.

"Well at least you won't have to hear their thoughts." He said.

"Yeah that's true, but I can still hear the whispering and see the staring." I countered. I grabbed my napkin and threw it away.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked. I nodded and we headed into the garage. Em, Rose, Ali and Jazz were all waiting.

"I have a plan." Alice announced. I looked at her confused.

"Since Edward, Em, Rose, Jazz and I all have classes with you. One of us could be with you at all times. Then after your Spanish class we could meet up outside of your classroom and walk to lunch and sit together." Alice explained. I thought about it for a moment.

"What would that do? One of you being with me at all times." I asked.

"Well I have seen that no one will come up to you, because they are afraid of us. So you wouldn't have to talk to anyone if you didn't want to. But the one thing that I can't see is your answer to this." Alice explained some more. I thought about this for another minute.

"Okay that's fine with me. Only if it's what you want to do." I said looking at each and everyone of them. Then who spoke next suprised me.

"Bella, you are family, and family sticks together through think and thin. And right now is a thicker part of the thick and thin. If you will let us we will always be there to help you." Rose said, smiling at me. I gave her a smile back.

"Okay, Rose and Em you take Rose's car, you'll lead. Edward and Bella take Edward's car, you'll follow Rose. Jazz and I will take my car and bring up the back." Alice said. We all got into the 'assigned' cars. Rose pulled out in front, Edward followed and then Alice.

"What was up with Rose's little speach back there?" I asked Edward.

"She has started to notice how much you and I love each other. She has also started to realize that the way she has been acting is slightly childish, and uncalled for." Edward explained.

"What made her start to think differently?" I asked.

"Well, it was how you acted this weekend. How you stood up for me against your father. Then you told Mrs. Weber that you will spend the holidays and your bithdays with us, and not your family. She also noticed how you took care of her baby." Edward said as we were pulling into the school parking lot.

Everyone was staring at the cars as we parked. Rose parked in a spot, then Edward parked to the right of her, and Alice parked to the right of us. Everyone was deffinatly staring at us when they noticed that I was with the cullens.

Rose and Em were holding hands as they walked over to Edward and I. I looked over at Alice and Jasper and they were also holding hands as they walked over to us. Then Edward took my hand, of course I didn't pull away.

Then Rosalie and Emmett started walking up to the school. Edward pulled me foward so we were walking behind Rose and Em. Then I felt Alice and Jasper walking behind us, just like the car formation.

We stopped at the entrance to the school. Edward kissed my cheek and walked off to his class, Alice gave me a hug and walked away, Emmett and Jasper nodded to me and walked away. Then that meant the Rose was going to English with me. This should be interesting.

"You ready?" Rose asked me, then she held her hand out to me, like she wanted me to take it.

"Well, not really but I guess if I want to get through this day alive then, yes I'm ready." I said as I took her hand and we walked into our English class.

The bell would ring in about 2 minutes so the class was pretty full, but not packed. Rose and I walked to the back row and took seats next to each other. When the bell rang Mr. Mason came into the room, he sat down at his desk and looked around the room.

When he spotted me he looked suprised. He quickly looked away when he noticed Rose was looking at him. English dragged on and on and on. Then on top of that, everyone was staring at me. But when they noticed the glares Rose was sending them they looked away and didn't look back again.

Every now and then Rose would look ove rat me and give me a reassuring smile, and I would smile in return. _Well, I'm glad that she's finally accepting you._ That little voice said. _**She is finally accepting US, you and I are the same person.**_ I corrected the voice.

I looked up at the clock on the wall. It said that only a half hour has passed since class started. This is going to be a very long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, be honest with me... How was this chapter? Review and let me know... Also if you haven't read my adopted story Appendicitis, go read it... and maybe give me some ideas... Well until chapter 6... :)<strong>

**~Trina~ **

**Click that button**

**|  
>\ **


	6. BodyGuards & GentleMen

**Well here's chapter 6... :) I would have had this up yesterday but I had trouble logging in... Is it only me? Well read and review please... :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Bodyguards &amp; Gentlemen<strong>

_**Bella POV...Still Monday**_

After English Rose walked with me halfway to my Government class where Jasper was waiting. Jasper and I walked to Government in a comfortable silence. During Government everybody looked at us when we walked in but looked away quickly.

I gave Jasper a questioning look, he just smiled like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I smiled and giggled quietly. When Mr. Jefferson came into the room he locked eyes with me for a second but looked at Jasper and looked very uncomfortable.

Government passed quicker than English, but I think thats because everybody didn't look back at me very often. After Government Alice was waiting outside our classroom. Jasper kissed her cheek and left.

"So Bella how school going so far?" Alice asked

"Umm... okay so far. Everyone looks at me but then looks away when they see you guys." I told her.

"See what did I tell you?" Alice asked. I knew she didn't really want an answer so I said.

"In English when everyone would look back and Rose and I, Rose would glare at them until they noticed her. Then in Government no one looked at Jasper and I very often. I thought it was because of Jasper. So I had given him a questioning look and he looked like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar." I giggled. Alice giggled with me.

We were walking into Trigonometry and everyone looked at us, just like the last two classes. Alice and I sat in the back, then when Mr, Varner came into the room he looked around the room spotted me but looked away when he spotted Alice. Trig passed quicker than Government but that might be because I was actually paying attention.

After Trig Alice walked me to my Spanish class where Jazz and Rose were waiting. Alice kissed Jasper then left. Jazz walked into the classroom first and Rose took my hand and we walked in after him.

No one looked at us, but it looked like they were forced not to look, it looked unnatural. Jasper took a seat to the left of me and Rose on my right. When Mrs. Goff came into the room she noticed me and smiled. Spanish passed quicker than any other class today.

Finally the bell rang for lunch. Rose, Jazz and I walked out of our classroom and over to where Edward, Alice and Emmett were waiting. Edward brought me into a hug and whispered in my ear.

"How's it going?" He whispered. His cold breath tickling my neck.

"Fine. No one has talked to me, and they look at me but they don't stare, like they normally would have. We walked to lunch everyone hand in hand. Rose and Em lead the way, Edward and I followed and Alice and Jasper brought up the back. Just like the other two times this morning.

Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and I all sat at the Cullen's usual table, while Alice and Jasper got food for 'all of us'. When they got to the table Alice set a tray in front of me. It had a slice of pizza, an apple and a lemonade on it. I thanked Alice and started to nibble on the apple.

"So, Bella. How have your classes been so far?" Emmett asked me. I finished the bite I had in mouth before answering him.

"Well, in english when people would stare at me Rose would glare at them until they looked away. Then in government no one looked at me much, so I gave Jasper a questioning look and he looked like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar." I said looking over at Jasper like everyone else. If he could blush he probaly would have been scarlet red.

"Then in trig I wasn't paying much attention to anyone, but I could feel eyes on me everynow and then. Then finally in spanish it looked like everyone was forced not to look at me. It was just so unnatural." I said looking over at Jasper. He looked exactly like he did in government.

"That's the face he had in government." I said pointing to Jasper. Everyone looked over to Japer and he smiled a cheesy grin.

"What? Ya'll know Bella doesn't like being stared at. I was just helping out." Jasper said letting some of his southern accent slip in there.

A minute before the first bell was spossed to ring Alice came over and hugged me, Rose did the same, Emmett and Japser just nodded again. Edward and I walked to biology hand in hand and in a comfortable silence.

Biology passed in a blur, but that might be because I was so focused on Edward. And soon it was time for gym. I was slightly dreading gym becasue its the only class I don't have with a Cullen. When we got to the gym doors Edward kissed me on the lips for a minute.

"Good luck, you'll need it." Edward said.

"Why? What's going to happen?" I asked. Edward just smiled and kissed me again then walked off to his class. I walked into the girls locker room and kept my eyes on my feet. No one talked to me but Angela gave me a small and sad smile. When I walked out of the locker room I saw Mike leaning on the wall.

"Hey Bella. We're playing one on one basketball today. You wanna be partners?" Mike asked. I was about to take his offer when I spotted Emmett over Mike's shoulder across the room. He raised his hand like he was reaching for me. I looked back at Mike, he had a hopeful look on his face.

"Sorry Mike I already have a partner." I said to him walking over to Emmett.

"Hey stranger, since when do you have gym at this hour?" I asked when I got to him. He chuckled and answered me.

"Since Alice made me change it this morning." Emmett said. I was about to question him but Coach Clapp started class.

Playing basketball with Emmett was quite easy. He knew about my lack of balance, so he would stay close to me. I also think that he was going easy on me. I stumbled like every other 5 steps. The only time I actually fell was when I stepped on my untied shoe lace.

When I started to fall I felt a cold arm grip my waist. I looked up to see Emmett standing right next to me, keeping me from falling flat on my face. He stood me on my feet and pointed down to my shoes. I sat down and tied my shoes.

"I was hoping I would get to see you fall at least once in gym." Emmett chuckled.

"Haha, very funny." I said sarcasticly. Just the the bell rang, signling the end of another school day.

"Wow gym's over already?" I asked. Emmett and I started to walk over to the locker rooms.

"Gym's fun when you play with a vampire. You'll meet us by the soda machine?" Emmett said the first part quietly, then the last part louder. I nodded and chuckled, and walked into the girls locker room.

I saw Jessica and Lauren whispering to each other and looking at me. I tried to ignore them the best I could, but it was rather hard. I got dressed in my clothes and threw my gym clothes in my bag. I paused when I heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw Jessica and Lauren standing right in front of me.

"Well, well, well I see that you have the Cullen's as bodygards now." Lauren snarked. I looked around the room quickly and saw that we were alone.

"Yes we're alone." Jessica smirked. I looked over at her, she looked uncomfortable. I smiled at them and mumbled as quietly as possible, 'Alice, Rose help me'. It can out as quiet as a breath. Jessica and Lauren looked like they hadn't heard me.

"Well are you going to say something or are you going to stand there like an idiot?" Lauren questioned me with a smirk on her face. Just then the locker room door burst open to reveal a very pissed looking Rose and Alice. They walked over to me and Rose wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"Bella, we just came to see if you are ready to go." Alice said. Knowing Alice she was angry as a bat out of hell, but her voice would seem calm to an outsider.

"You okay Bella?" Rose asked. She and Alice were glaring at Jessica and Lauren. They were looking very uncomfortable and frightened by Rose and Alice's glares.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jessica and Lauren were just accusing you guys of being my bodygards now. Come on, I wanna go shopping in Seattle for a graduation outfit." I said and grabbed Rose's hand and Alice's wrist.

"Bella you want to go shopping?" Alice asked incrediously once the door closed behind us.

"Yeah I need to get out of town, and figured shopping is the best way to do it." I confessed. As we walked up to the soda machine I saw Edward pacing franticly in front of the machine. Alice and Rose were obviously blocking their thoughts from him.

"Edward calm down I'm fine." I said and walked over to him. As soon as I was close he pulled me into his chest and started kissing my head, neck, lips, cheeks, shoulders, any part he could reach.

"I was so worried, love. Why'd you need help? Did you fall? Are you hurt? What can I do to make it better?" Edward asked me. I took his face in my hands and made him look at me.

"You don't have to be worried. Jessica and Lauren came up to me and I didn't want to talk to them. No I didn't fall, but I did in gym and Emmett caught me. No I'm not hurt. And you can help me by calming yourself down." I said simply. Edward closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths and hugged me close. When Edward opened his eyes he looked calmer but not completely.

"Dude your so whipped." Emmett and Jasper said together. They both recieved a whack on the back of the head, but were otherwise ignored.

"Better?" I asked just to make sure. He shook his head from side to side. I reached up on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his very softly. I pulled back a few seconds later and when I did Edward's facial features moved into a pout.

"How about now? Any better?" I asked again.

"I wasn't done kissing you." Edward whined. I chuckled and pulled him to the parking lot. When we got to Edward's car I looked over at Alice then over to Rose. They both smiled and nodded, then got into thier cars.

"Edward we're going to Seattle to go graduation shopping." I announced as soon as we were buckled in. Edward gave me a questioning look but then looked over my shoulder.

"This is your idea?" He asked. I chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, anything for you love. So what did Jessica and Lauren want?" He asked casually.

"Well, how 'bout I start at the begining of gym class. Mike asked if he wanted me to be his partner for basketball, but I saw Emmett and he looked like he was reaching for me. So I told Mike I already had a partner and walked over to Emmett. During gym I stumbled mostly but I tripped once and Emmett caught me before I hit the ground. Then he made me tie my shoe laces. Then the bell rang and I said that I didn't notice how much time had passed and Emmett said that gym is more fun with a vampire and then asked if I was going to meet you guys at the soda machine. I then nodded to him and walked into the locker room. Then Jessica and Lauren walked up behind me and Lauren said 'Well, well, well I see that you have the Cullen's as bodygards now.' I didn't say anything. I just looked around the room and saw that we were alone, then Jess said, 'Yes we're alone.' I still didn't say anything to them but I whispered as quietly as possible 'Alice, Rose help me.'" I stopped when Edward opened his mouth like he wanted to say something.

"Yeah, we all heard that, but we didn't hear anything they said. I wanted to go with them but Alice said that if you wanted my help then you would have called me and not them." Edward said. He looked a little sad but it looked like he was trying to hide it.

"Edward, don't be sad. The only reason I only called them is mostly because it was the girls locker room and it would be kind of weird if you came in to see if I was okay. That's the only reason I didn't call you. Why do you think no of you heard Lauren and Jessica?" I asked. Edward thought for a moment.

"It might be because we were all talking and not paying attention to anything. But when we heard you call Alice and Rose we all stopped talking and they left right away and I tried to follow but Alice stopped me. Then they were blocking their thoughts from me for some reason and that's when I really started to worry. Jazz tried to calm me down but it wasn't working. And Emmett tried to stop me from pacing but that didn't work either. Yeah they were worried to but not as much as I was." Edward explained.

"Oh okay." I said and looked out the wind shield. I saw three things the 'Now leaving Port Angeles' sign, Rose's car and a giant wall made of trees. That means that we are about half way to Seattle by now.

"So, what's the real reason for you-of all people- to want to go to Seattle?" Edward asked. I turned back to him a bit suprised.

"What I can't want to shopping for graduation?" I asked teasingly. He chuckled.

"No, not you. So are you going to tell me or do you want me to guess?" Edward asked. I hesitated for a minute and when I was about to speak Edward spoke first.

"Let's see, is it beacuse you had a feeling Alice was going to take you anyway? Or beacause you really want to go shopping?" Edward suggested.

"No, well a bit of both and one more thing. If I willingly go shopping with Alice I might -and might being the key word, get to pick out my own outfit. I also really need some new clothes 'cause I left like half my wardrobe at Charlie's. And I also just wanted to get out of town." I confessed, looking down at my lap.

"Bella, don't be ashamed of wanting to get out of town. I would want to get out of town too." Edward said, gently puting his finger under my chin and lifting my head. "And about you picking out your outfit, that's so going to happen beacause Alice will be busy with everybody else also. So she will be a bit distracted. And I'm sure that if you pick out a Bella outfit that will pass Alice's standards she won't care." He chuckled, and I joined him.

"Yeah that's probaly true." I said still smiling.

Just then Alice's yellow porsche passed us then went up and passed Rose.

"What's that about?" I asked.

"We are almost to Seattle and Alice wanted to take the lead so she can take us to the mall." Edward explained.

Just then I started to see buildings in the distance. Within 10 more minutes we were parked in front of the mall. Edward came around and opened my door for me. While Jasper and Emmett just got out of the car. Leaving Rose and Alice to get out by themselves.

"I just don't see why our _husbands_ don't open our doors, but Bella's _boyfriend_ opens her door for her." Alice playfully complained to Rose, which made me burst out laughing. Emmett and Jasper glared at Edward.

"What? I can't help it that I'm a gentleman. It's the way I was raised." Edward said to Em and Jazz. They just continued to glare at him. I walked up to them and motioned for them to bend down to my height.

"Let me let you two in on a little secret. If you open doors for them and act little more gentlemen like, I don't think that they will make you carry ALL of their bags today." I whispered in their ears.

I turned around and saw Alice holding Edward's car for support and trying to contain her laughing-it wasn't working very well. Rose was standing there silently giggling. Edward was standing there staring at me in amazement. I walked back over to him and he encased me in a hug.

"I'm glad that I am a gentleman. I wouldn't want to hold ALL of your bags today." Edward whispered in my ear. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"But you will, won't you? I don't want to hurt my back and arms carring my bags." I pouted. Edward looked shocked for a moment.

"Of course I will love, beacuse _I_ am a gentleman." Edward said looking over at Em and Jazz, who were looking at the ground.

We started to walk toward the mall. When we got to the doors Edward opened the middle door and let me go first. Then Jasper was at the door on our right opening it for Alice, Alice smiled and kissed Jasper on the cheek before walking into the mall.

On our left Rose was standing infront of the door and Emmett was looking at the ground. Edward walked over and opened the door for her. She smiled at Edward before turning to glare at Emmett. Emmett started to walk into the door Edward was holding open but Edward closed it before he could get inside. Which meant Emmett had to open the door for himself.

"Okay, Bella where do you want to go first?" Alice asked me. I was slightly shocked, Alice always dragged me into a store, but she never let me pick the store.

"Umm..." I looked around us and saw a dress store a few stores down. "Let's start there." I said.

We started to walk over to the store and when Edward was about to open the door Emmett cut him off and opened it for Rose, Alice, Edward, Jazz and I. And of course Edward and Jazz let Ali, Rose and I go in first.

Alice and Rose pulled me over to a dress rack. I was a little confused they didn't start looking at the dresses. Finally Alice spoke.

"Thank you so much Bella." Alice thanked me.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked.

"Because we think that from now on Em and Jazz will start acting more like gentlemen around us." Rose whispered.

"Oh, that, your welcome. Why are we whispering?" I whispered back.

"Because the guys are trying to hear us." Alice whispered. I laughed and they joined in.

"Now, Come on, we have shopping to do." I said walking back over to Edward.

Alice and Jaser went to the left, Rose and Emmett to the right and Edward and I went down the middle. We agreed that we would look for the girls dresses first then look for the guys outfits. Alice and Rose told me that if I saw something I wanted them to try on then grab it and we'd meet at the dressing rooms.

I have a feeling this is going to be a very long day.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think? I will hopefully have chap 7 up soon... If you have ANY ideas please let me know... I can try and get them into the story, I know what I want to put in the story but what I have planned is the normal B&amp;E get married stuff... Yeah there are a few twists but that's where this story is going... <strong>

**Click the button!**

**| |  
>\\/**

**| |  
>\\/ **


	7. Shopping In Seattle

**Here's chapter 7... For those of you who don't or haven't read my latest chapter of 'Twilight During New Moon' I just want to say that, I will be updating each of my stories at least 1 time a week... So my 3 stories will all be updated every week... I might update a story twice depending on time... :) Anyway on with the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Shopping In Seattle<strong>

_**Bella POV...**_

After picking out a few dresses to try on, and found a dress for Rose that I tought was perfect and also found one that I think Alice will love. Edward and I walked over to the dressing rooms, where we saw Jasper and Emmett sitting outside. Alice and Rose must be inside. Edward sat with his brothers while I went inside to find Alice and Rose.

"Bella, there you are. How many dresses did you find?" Alice asked.

"I found 3 for me to try on and I found one each for you and Rose." I said handing Alice her dress and walking over to Rose and handing her hers. Alice handed me two dresses and Rose handed me one. So I now have 6 to try on. Alice, Rose and I all walked into a stall to try one dress number 1. I walked out of the stall with a dress that I picked out.

It was a hot pink, and came down to just above my knees. It had one sleeve that was on my right shoulder. Alice had on a dark green dress that came down to her mid-calf. Rose had on a dark purple dress that flowed down to her knees.

"Wow Bella, I like that one." Rose commented.

"Hmm, It is a nice dress but I think that you have a better dress in that pile in there." Alice smirked, she most likely aready knew which dress I was going to get.

"Okay, I'm going to see what Edward thinks." I said. I walked out to where the boys were sitting. When I got to them they were playing rock, paper, scissors.

None of them noticed my presence, until I cleared my throat. They all jumped and turned to me. Edward eyes fell on me, looking me up and down. But I noticed that Jasper and Emmett were doing the same but only to my left and right. I looked behind me and saw Rose and Alice on either side of me.

"Babe, I don't think purple is your color." Emmett stated.

"Yeah, I didn't think so either." Rose agreed.

"Alice, I really like that green on you." Japser commented.

"Bella, as always you look stunning. But I don't think I like that pink on you. It doesn't quite make your eyes pop." Edward said.

"Yeah, I thought there was something missing when I put it on, I just couldn't place it." I said as Rose, Ali and I turned back to the dressing rooms. After taking off our dresses we tossed them into the 'No' pile.

~Tiny Time Skip~

I am now on my last dress and so far I haven't liked anything that I picked out. I kind of liked a dress that Alice picked out for me. Now I'm trying on the dress that Rosalie picked out for me.

It's midnight blue and is strapless. It comes down to my ankles and has tiny sequin's all over, almost like stars in the nighttime sky. It has a tiny broach, that hold looks like it holding on a peice of fabric that flows down to the bottom of the dress.

Alice has on a shiny purple dress that goes down to just about her ankles. It is a halter top that goes around back and connects to the fabric that goes from her sides to the middle of her back. So she is showing a good part of her back. The halter straps have rhinestone that go from under her arms to the end in the back.

Rose has on a fire enguine red dress that flows over her body curves nicely, and stops just below her ankles. The dress has an o-ring in front that loops around the halter top strap. In the back, the dress comes up her back half way then stop, showing the top half of her back.

**A/N: Pictures on My Profile.**

"Wow, Bella that dress is a-m-a-z-i-n-g, amazing on you. Did you pick that one out? I didn't see you pick that one." Alice said.

"Umm.. thanks. Actually Rose picked it out. I really like this dress." I said as I looked at myself in the 3 way mirror.

"I thought you would like it. Also because that's Edward favorite color on you." Rose said.

"I really like your dress Alice, It looks perfect." I commented. I reconized the dress because it's the one I picked out for her.

"Thank you Bella, I really like it. I don't think I would have tried on a purple like this but I really like it. I also like the dresses color name, 'Passion Flower Purple'." Alice giggled.

"Oh, Rose, I think I reconize that dress you have on." I teased.

"What? Where'd you see it? Who'd you see it on?" Rose questioned me. I giggled and Alice joined in.

"Well, I saw it about two hours ago. I saw it in a store. And on a hanger. Then I picked it up and put it in my pile that I had Edward carry. Then I think I remember giving it to you." I giggled. She looked confused for a minute then realization flooded her facial features.

"Thank you Bella. I really love this dress." Rose said coming over and hugging me.

"Your welocme Rose. I thought it would be perfect for you." I said.

"Okay, Let's go show the boys?" Alice asked. Rose and I nodded and followed Alice out of the dressing rooms.

The boys looked like they were on red alert. All three of them were sitting straight up and staring at the dressing room enterance. Alice walked out on my left, Rose on my right, and obviously me in the middle. When the boys saw us all three of their jaws dropped.

Ali, Rose and I started giggling up a fit. Rose and Ali were obviously blocking their thoughts, beacuse Edward looked like he was in shock. Then after a few more minutes of the boys staring at us they closed their mouths. Then we stood there in a few seconds of silence.

"Wow Bella, you look amazing." Edward said at the same time Jasper said.

"Wow Alice, you look stunning." Jasper said at the same time Emmett said.

"Wow Rosie, you look beautiful." Emmett said.

"Thanks." Alice, Rose and I said at the same time. Then we started giggling. Then Edward stood up and walked over to me.

He picked me up at my waist and spun me around, making my dress flow out behind us. Then Emmett and Jasper came over and did the same to Rose and Alice.

"You are truly stunning in that dress." Edward whispered in my ear and started to kiss my neck.

"I like it too." I said, somewhat breathlessly.

"Okay, time to change back into our clothes and go look at the shoes." Alice announced. I reluctently pulled away from Edward and walked back into the dressing rooms. I pulled off the dress and changed into my clothes. When I walked out of the stall Alice and Rose were waiting.

"Hand me your dresses and I'll go pay for them." Rose said. Alice and I handed her our dresses and walked out of the dressing rooms. I saw Jasper and Emmett sitting on the bench but Edward was nowhere in sight.

"Guys where's Edward?" I asked.

Just then I felt strong, cold arms around my waist and a cold body on my back. Then I felt his cheek resting on my shoulder. I turned my head and kissed him. I pulled back a few seconds later and saw his face move into a pout.

"I wasn't done kissing you." He pouted. And tried to kiss me again. But I stuck my hand up, to keep our lips from touching.

"Well that's what you get for sneeking up on me." I teased. Then I pulled out of his embrace and started to follow Alice and Jasper who were slowly walking toward the shoes. Edward walked up next to me and brushed his hand up next to mine, silently asked if he could hold my hand. I grabbed his hand and weaved our fingers together.

Then I smiled up at him. I pulled us to a stop and reached up and kissed him on his lips, silently telling him I wasn't mad.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry I snuck up on you." He apoligized.

"It's fine, I wasn't really mad. I was just teasing." I said. He pulled us foward toward an impatient/excited looking Alice.

"She's going to get mad if we keep her waiting any longer." Edward said.

"Bella, I think I found the perfect pair of shoes for you!" Alice exclaimed. She held up a pair of silver heels. They were glittery and had what looked like a 4 inch heel. They had straps that made an 'x' over the top of your foot and a little strap at the top with the clasp to hold on the 'death trap'.

"Alice, I don't-"I started but she intruputed me.

"Bella, please. If you go with these then my shoes and Rose's and yours will all be the same style of shoe, just in different colors." As she said this she set down the silver heels next to 2 other pairs of shoes. One was black and glittery and the other was gold and glittery.

**A/N: Pictures on Profile**

"And how do you know that Rose will choose this pair of shoes?" I asked her teasingly.

"Are you doubting my mad skills?" Alice asked.

"No, I was just wondering." I walked over and picked up the silver pair of shoes. I sat on the bench and put them on. They fit perfectly. I tried to stand up but I wobbled from the unsteadyness of the small heel.

Edward was at my side and helped me stand properly. I walked very slowly over to the mirror. Then out of nowhere Rose was at my side holding up my dress in front of me. I looked over at the mirror and saw that the silver shoes went perfetly with the midnight blue dress. The shoes accented the little silver 'stars' perfetly on the dress.

I looked over at Alice and decided. She started jumpong up and down clapping her hands. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the nearest bench, with help from Edward. I took off the shoes and handed them back to Alice, who put them in the box and stacked them on top of two other boxes. Then she took the boxes and walked over to the register.

After paying for the shoes, we walked over to the guys section. Edward immeditly picked out a midnight blue button up shirt and a pair of black jeans. Alice picked out a red button up shirt and a pair of dark, black jeans and handed them to Emmett. Then she turned to Jasper and asked.

"Honey, would you be willing to wear a dark purple shirt?" Alice asked batting her eye lashes. Jasper leaned into her neck and whispered something. Then Alice walked off and came back with a dark purple button up shirt and a pair of black jeans.

Then we all walked up to the registers and the guys handed Alice their outfits. Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward and I waited for Alice, and when the lady at the register saw us walk up she just started at the us. Alice had to clear her throat in order for the lady to snap out of her trans.

As we were walking by the food court my stomach growled. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked me.

"I think my stomach knows when there is food around." I said. Edward and the cullens looked at me, they all looked confused.

"I'm hungry." I said, making them understand immeditely.

"Well, why don't you and Edward get something to eat. And the rest of us will go graduation present shopping. And when you two are done eating, you guys can go shopping." Alice said. I groaned.

"Chill Bella, we are all going to get a present, and that includes you. Now we'll meet a the mall entrance in-" Alice's eyes glazed over, "-and hour and a half."

And with that Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper all went their seperate ways.

"So what do we want to eat?" Edward asked. I didn't miss the fact that he said _we, _so I decided to play along.

"Umm... How does Taco Bella sound?" I asked. Edward grimaced.

"Like cardboard." He whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"What do you want? I'll get it and you can find us a table."

"The mexican pizza, with a medium lemonade." I said automaticaly. Edward nodded, kissed my cheek and walked over to get my food. I waked around the maze of tables. It wasn't too busy so I picked a table that had blue nad pink swirls on it. When Edward walked over he put my tray of food on the table.

"Eat up, my love." He said, smiling my favorite crooked smile. After I was done eating Edward and I walked around the mall.

So far I have gotten two presents for Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. And one for Edward, I'm still looking for his second present.

I got Rose a poster that says, 'Tell A Girl She's Beautiful-She'll Believe You For A Moment...Tell A Girl She's Ugly-She'll Believe You For A Lifetime...' and a gold necklace that has a shooting star charm.

I got Emmett a shirt that has a picture of a t-rex on it and says, 'Real Life Would Be More Fun If We Rode Dinosaurs'.

Alice's gift is a customized shirt that says, 'I am a crazy but lovable pixie' and a silver necklace that has a little fairy charm.

And Jasper's gift is a blood red cowboy hat. Edward had confirmed that none of them had any of these things already.

Then I had Edward go shopping by himself so that I could get his presents. Including Emmett and Jasper's second gifts.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward's second gifts are three different shirts. Emmett's has a picture of the 'Ctrl' button holding a gun with. Jasper's has a picture of the 'Alt' button holding a base ball bat. Edward's has a picture of the 'Delete' button holding a knife. And under each picture is a few words. Emmett's says 'Admit it you always...' Jasper's says 'Call them when...' Edward's says 'You have a problem...'

Alice never said what kind of presents they had to be, so I go things that reminded me of them.

Now I'm looking for Edward second gift. I pass a music store, so I go inside. I immeditely recgonize the song that is playing through the speakers. It's _Everytime We Touch_ by Cascada. I start singing along while I look through the CDs. Then I get an idea, and it was inspired by the song. I walk over to the CDs and look for Cascada's secion.

I looked at all of the albums that the store had of her songs. And finally I found it, Everytime We Touch, album. I grab it and walk over to the register to pay.

After I payed I checked my phone for the time. I have 10 minutes until I need to meet the others at the enterance. But I then realized that I had to use the bathroom. So I walked in the direction of the enterance, looking for a bathroom. I found one that was just around the corner from the enterance.

I walked in and then I walked into a stall. Then I instanly regreted coming into this bathroom when I heard the door open and a nasally voice say.

"I just don't get it Jess. Why does Bella get attention from the Cullens? Before her they never even looked at anyone."

"I don't get it either. I don't see anything special about her. Do you think that she's a long lost child or somthing?" Jess asked Lauren.

"No, I don't think she would be. I mean how would they loose her?" Lauren asked Jess.

"I don't know, car-jacker that took the car with her in it, then he dumped her somewhere." Jess laughed. This whole time I haven't moved an inch, I even slowed down and quited my breathing.

"I don't think that would happen. If it did it would be hilarious though. But I don't think she's related at all. I mean she's not as pretty as any of them. Quite frankly she's ugly." Lauren laughed.

"Yeah, I don't get what Mike see's in her." Jess said sadly. Then I heard the bathroom door open.

"Bella, you in here?" Rose asked into the bathroom. I heard Jess and Lauren gasp. I then decided to make my presence know. I walked out of the stall and walked over to stand by Rose.

"You little BITCH!" Lauren shouted at me. She took a step at me but Rose pulled me behind her, protectively. Then Alice walked in.

"Oh good god Bella, we've been looking everywhere for you." Alice said, then 'noticed' Jess and Lauren.

"Oh hello, Jessica, Lauren." Alice said politely.

"Bella, what did you hear?" Jessica asked rather rudely.

"Well, considering I was in here first. I heard everything you two said. And by the way, I am not a long lost Cullen child. So you don't have to make up anymore stupid stories about how the Cullens would have lost me." I said as rudely as Jessica was. Rose and Alice looked shocked.

"Oh uh, I'm sorry." Jessica said. Though I could see in her eyes that she wasn't.

"No your not. What's your guys problem anyway? I never did anything to you." I asked.

"You are our problem. Before you came to Forks, the Cullens never looked at anybody, but then _Bella Swan_ comes to town, and then they are all over you." Lauren sneered.

"Well, I won't be here much longer, so you don't have to worry about me stealing your boyfriends. Or should I say crush." I smirked looking over at Jessica.

"Let's go. Alice, Rose. You won't want to do that." I said pulling them to the door. They were both glaring furiosly at Jessica and Lauren. They looked murderous. I got Alice close to the door but Rose wouldn't budge.

"If you two ever come near Bella again, you will regret it. I promise you that." Rose said venomiously. Then she let me pull her out the door.

I pulled them all the way to the mall enterance where the boys where litteraly on red alert. They were stiff standing by the bench, where all of the shopping bags were. They were all looking from side to side. As soon as Emmett spotted us, Edward and Jasper snapped their heads to where we were.

Then they all noticed that I was litteraly dragging Alice and Rose away from the bathroom. Emmett and Jasper rushed over, at human pace, and took Rose and Alice out of my grasp. Edward wrapped one arm around my waist, and with the other hand took my 4 bags.

Jasper and Emmett grabbed the bags that were sitting on the bench without letting go of Alice and Rose. Jasper, Emmett and Edward ushered out of the mall and out to the cars.

As soon as we were all at the cars Emmett asked,

"What happened back there?" Alice and Rose looked too pissed off to answer, so I answered him.

"Well I had just finished shopping and I was making my way to meet you guys when I stopped off at the bathroom. And I was in the stall when I heard Lauren say, 'I just don't get it Jess. Why does Bella get attention from the Cullens? Before her they never even looked at anyone.' and so I immedietly became quite. Then they continued to talk about me being a long lost cullen kid, and then how I would have gotten lost. Lauren then called me ugly, and Jess said that she doesn't get what Mike see's in me. Then Rose came in and asked if I was in the bathroom. And then I came out of the stall, then Lauren called me a bitch. Then Alice came in saying that you've been looking everywhere for me. Then Jess asked what I heard, and I told her that since I was in the bathroom before them, I heard everything. And I told her that I wasn't a lost cullen kid. And then Jess apoligized but I could tell that she wasn't. So I asked what their problem was with me. And Lauren sneered, 'You are our problem. Before you came to Forks, the Cullens never looked at anybody, but then _Bella Swan_ comes to town, and then they are all over you.' So I told her that I won't be here much longer and they wouldn't have to worry about me stealing their boyfriends/crushes. And then I started to pull Alice and Rose out of the bathroom and said, 'Let's go. Alice, Rose. You won't want to do that.' because they both looked like they wanted to rip out Jessica and Lauren's throats. Then before Rose let me drag her out of the bathroom she told them that if they ever came near me again they would regret it." I quickly explained.

"I'm sorry, baby. Your not ugly. They will never come near you again. I love you." Edward chanted, pulling me into his chest.

"Edward, first why are you sorry? Second, I know I'm not ugly. Third, I know that you will protect me. Forth, I love you too." I asked/said.

"Bella, everytime that they have come up to you, I haven't been there. I will be there for you from now on. Never leaving your side." Edward promised, pulling me tighter to his chest.

"Edward, you need to relax. It's not your fault that Jessica and Lauren are rude, ugly, evil, demons of the devil." I said. Which made Emmett and Jasper chuckle. Rose and Alice still looked too pissed to say or do anything.

"Alice, Rose you guys okay?" I asked, pulling away from Edward a little bit. They seemed to snap out of whatever state they were in, and looked at me.

"Oh, Bella. Sorry I didn't defend you back there. I was just so pissed off, that I couldn't think. Hey, how'd we get outside?" Alice apoligized/asked, throwing herself at me to hug me.

"It's fine Alice. Good thing I got you out of there then. You don't know?" I said/asked.

"No, I was so focused on hurting _Stanley _and _Mallory. _I guess I didn't notice." Alice sneered their last names.

"Oh okay." I said.

"Come guys let's get home. It's getting late." Jasper said, speaking for the first time.

I picked up my bags and put them in Edward's trunk along with his bags, Alice and Jasper put their bags in Alice's car, Rose and Emmett's in Rose's car. Edward walked me around ot the passenger side and opened the door for me. While Jasper walked Alice to the driver side and held open her door. Emmett walked around the car to the driver side and held open Rose's door.

Edward started the Volvo and took the lead out of the parking lot, followed by Alice, and Rose bringing up the rear. We were about halfway back to Forks, when Edward asked.

"What'd you get me?" He asked me. I almost answered him, but stopped myself.

"No way. I'm not telling you. It's a suprise." I said.

"Fine, when do I get to open it?" He asked. Just then I got a text from Alice.

_**Bella- Tell him he can have it when we get home AFTER graduation! -Alice**_

_Alice- Will do, thanks. -Bella_

"Alice says that you can have it when we get home _after _we graduate." I answered Edward.

"Humph, stupid future seeing pixie sister. I had a perfect plan." Edward mumbled.

"And what would that plan have been about?" I asked, teasingly.

"Well, I was going to get you to tell me what you got me then when I could open it." He said proudly.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah really." Edward said smiling at me. Which made me loose my train of thought.

"So what'd you get me?" Edward asked again.

"I got-" I started, but I was intrupted by the noise of my phone.

_**Bella focus! Don't cave in!**_

"Right focus." I mumbled.

"That's not fair." Edward huffed. I took one of his hands off the wheel and held it in one of mine and kissed his palm. Then I took my other hand and put it on his cheek. He leaned into my hand.

"Okay, maybe I can wait until after graduation." Edward said.

_**Wow, good job, Bella. **_

_Thanks... ;) _

"Good." Then he leaned over and kissed me. I pulled away quickly.

"Edward keep you eyes on the road!" I nearly yelled.

"I don't have to." He said pointing out the windshield. I then realized that we were in the garage at the house.

I climbed over into Edward's lap and weaved my hands into his hair and kissed him. Edward pulled back a few minutes later, and kissed his way down my jaw to the base of my neck. We stayed in the car for what seemed like hours, but was probaly only 5 minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, tell me the truth, What'd you think of this chapter? REVIEW and tell me! Please?<strong>

**~Trina~**


	8. End of the Day

**Hello everyone... sorry for the short chap... I just don't feel in the mood to write... I put up a new chap for 'Who's Behind This?' YESTERDAY and only got 1 REVIEW... and it's got me down... so here's chapter 8...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: End of the Day<strong>

_**Bella POV... **_

"Love, let me carry your bags." Edward said. Edward and I have been standing in the garage arguing over who is going to carry my bags for the last five minutes.

"No way, I am going to carry them because most of these bags have graduation presents in them." I said, then grabbed my bags from the trunk and ran inside.

Thankfully I made it all the way to my room, or as Edward still calls it the guset room. But I think he does that mostly because he wants me in his room, so we can call it _our _room. But for the time being the guest room is my room.

As soon as I was in my room I locked the door. I put my bags on the bed, but also noticed that there was stuff for wrapping presents.

"Thanks, Alice." I called out, even though it wasn't nessesary.

"Your welcome." Alice called back.

I got comfy on the hard bed, and set to wrapping everyone presents. There were several different box sizes, wrapping paper, bags, tissue paper, bowes, ribbon, and tape. Alice always goes over board, but since all 6 of us have pressnts to give, that's at least 36 different presents! Not counting Carlisle and Esme's presents.

I wrapped Rose's poster in a long empty wrapping paper tube, with white wrapping paper with lots of red hearts and stars. Then I wrapped her necklace in lime green wrapping paper.

I put Alice's shirt in a box about the size of a trig book. Then wrapped it in bight pink wrapping paper. I then wrapped her necklace in dark purple wrapping paper.

I put Emmett's dinosaur t-shirt the smallest box I could fit it in, which was about the size of a mac-n-cheese box, then wrapped it in shiny gray wrapping paper.

I put Jasper's hat in a hat box then wrapped it in bright yellow wrapping paper.

Then I put Em, Jazz, and Edward's t-shirts in boxes about the size of a cereal box. Then put a bell in Jasper's, a bouncy ball in Emmett's and nothing in Edward's box. Then I wrapped all three in dark blue wrapping paper.

After I was done with all the wrapping I took the pile of presents and set them in the back corner of my huge walk in closet. I hid the CD in my bedside table. Before I walked out of my room I had an idea.

I took a few bells and put them on a string of ribbon. Then I taped the ribbon onto a short pencil. Then I took the pencil with the bells on it and securley taped it above the door. And before I left my room I had to make sure it worked. So I unlocked and opened the door.

The door hit the bells and they chimed. I closed my door and they chimed again. I smiled to myself. I opened and closed my door several more times, to make sure they didn't fall down. Then I saw Edward coming up the stairs.

"What's all this racket about?" He asked. I pointed up to the bells. He looked up and then down at me, clearly confused.

"Watch, listen and learn." I said. I closed the door, and they chimed. I opened it again, and they chimed again. He still looked confused.

"It's a home-made present protector." I said.

"There is a mind reader and a pyshic in this house. Why do you need that?" Edward chuckled.

"Well, in case the mind reader or the pyshic or anyone else for that matter try to get in to sneek a look at their presents. And the mind reader and the pyshic fail to stop them. It's just backup." I told him. I then closed my door and walked with him down stairs.

"You are truly odd, Bella Swan." Jasper said, without looking away from the video game he was playing with Emmett.

"Yeah? So? Nothin' new there." I said, sitting in Edward's lap on the couch.

"True." He said. Edward and I watched Jasper and Emmett for awile but the next thing I knew I felt like I was flying. Then I felt warm and comfy. Edward layed next to me and started to hum my lullaby.

_**Edward POV...**_

Bella fell asleep in my lap, so I carried her up to our room. I layed her on the bed under the covers and layed next to her. She snuggled into my side and fell asleep agian.

_Edward, look at this. _Alice thought. Then I was captured in her vision.

~It was Forks' high school graduation. Bella is walking off the stage and is looking for someone. Then she spots Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Em, Jazz, Ali and I standing in the middle of everyone. She walks over to us, and I grab her in a hug. But then I stiffen. She notices and looks behind her. Charlie is standing there.~

"What's with that?" I asked, too quiet for Bella to hear.

_It seems like Charlie is going to come to graduation, and try to talk to Bella. Should we tell her? _Alice thought.

"I think we should leave it up to her. I'll talk to her about it, and if she doesn't want to see him then we'll figure something out." I said quietly again.

_Okay sounds good._ Alice thought, and with that I fell into a un-sleeping sleep. Listening to Bella's heartbeat and even breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>I wish you would REVIEW but I don't care anymore...<strong>


	9. Sleeping

**Here's chapter 9... For those of you who haven't read the prologue to my newest story, 'Everyone Has Two Sides'... Please go and read it... there is some important info... that may slow down my updating a little bit... if you want to be a part of the decision I suggest you go and read it... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Sleeping<strong>

_**Bella POV... Tuesday Morning**_

When I woke up in the morning, I felt Edward laying next to me. But he didn't move or say anything when I rolled over. I sat up and looked at him. He looked like he was asleep. His eyes where closed, his breathing was even and low, and he looked peaceful.

"Edward, are you sleeping?" I asked quietly. I giggled at the abusdness of the thought. But he still didn't move.

"Edward, stop playing around." I said. Nothing, his breathing didn't falter. I climbed on to his chest and layed there, for a minute hoping he would do something. Still nothing.

"Alright, you asked for it." I said. I climbed off his chest and moved to the middle of the bed. I pushed him off the bed and he landed with a loud thud on the floor. The second he hit the floor he was jumped up in a crouch and was growling. Then in the same second the whole family was standing in the doorway, looking between a growling Edward and me smiling like an idiot.

Edward looked around and stopped his growling, but he didn't come out of his crouch. Alice statred giggling. I soon joined in. Everyone looked at us like we'd gone crazy.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh nothing. Me waking up, Edward sleeping next to me, him not waking up, me pushing him off the bed. You know the usual." I giggled. Everyone looked at me like I'd grown a second head.

"What?" I asked feeling self-concoius.

"Edward was asleep?" Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper all asked at the same time. Now Edward got up off the floor and sat next to me on the bed.

"Umm... yeah I think. He looked asleep. And he wasn't responding to me when I tried to wake him up. So I pushed him off the bed." I said.

"Hmm, Edward what were you thinking about?" Carlisle asked.

_**Edward POV... Shortly before being pushed off the bed**_

I could tell it was morning by the sound of the birds singing outside. But I didn't want to move I was too comfy. Then Bella rolled over. I could tell she was awake. So when she sat up she asked,

"Edward are you sleeping?" Then she giggled. Problaby at the thought of a vampire sleeping. But I was just too comfy to move or do anything so I just layed there.

"Edward stop playing around." Bella said, she sounded a little worried. I still didn't want to move. She climbed onto my chest and layed there. I was even more comfy with my angel so close, so I still didn't move.

"Alright you asked for it." She said. Bella then climbed off my chest. I thought that was my punishment for not waking up, but no. I felt her hands on my side and then I was sliding sideways. I was slightly concerned that she would hurt herself by pushing me. But that thought was cut short when I hit the floor.

I jumped up into a crouch and started growling. I looked around and saw my family standing in the doorway, and Bella on the bed looking like she'd just won the lottery. I stopped growling realizling that there was no danger.

Alice and Bella were giggling, and I saw that the whole family, including myself were looking at them like they'd gone crazy. I personaly thought that Alice had.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked. But before I could answer Bella did.

"Oh nothing. Me waking up, Edward sleeping next to me, him not waking up, me pushing him off the bed. You know the usual." She giggled. Now everyone thought that Bella had officialy gone crazy.

"What?" Bella asked, blushing.

"Edward was asleep?" Everyone except Alice asked. I got up and sat next to Bella, because she was now a deep, beautiful crimson color.

"Umm... yeah I think. He looked asleep. And he wasn't responding to me when I tried to wake him up. So I pushed him off the bed." Bella said.

"Hmm, Edward what were you thinking about?" Carlisle asked me.

"Umm, nothing really. Last night I was listening to Bella's heartbeat and breathing, and the next thing I knew Bella was rolling over in my arms. But I was too comfy to move. Then she tried to get my attention but I really didn't want to move. Then when she climbed on my chest, there was no way in the world I was going to move. Then she said 'Alright, you asked for it.' and climbed off my chest and proceded to push me off the bed." I said.

Everyone burst out laughing. I pulled Bella into my lap and buried my face in her hair. But my hiding place was soon taken away when Bella got off the bed and walked over to the door. They immedetly stopped laughing when Bella slammed the door in their faces, then Bella and I started to laugh.

"Good morning, Edward." Bella said sweetly, a little too sweetly.

"Good morning, Angel." I said caustiosly.

"So is there a reason why you didn't want to wake up this morning?" She asked completly serious. Then she sat on my lap again. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. She broke the kiss after a few seconds. I felt my face move into a pout.

"Your avoiding the question." She said. I tried to kiss her again, but she pulled back before our lips could touch.

"Why are you avoiding the question?" She asked. To be honest I just wanted to kiss her crazy. But obviously that couldn't happen until she got her answer.

"If I answer you can I kiss you?" I asked her. She nodded, yes.

"Okay, I didn't feel like moving because I was too comfy with you next to me. Then when you climbed on my chest I was even more comfy and there was no way I was going to move. Then when you climbed off my chest I thought it was just punishment for me not waking up. Then when you started to push me I thought you might hurt yourself. So I didn't try to fight back." I explained.

"So let me get this straight. You didn't want to move because you were comfy?" She asked me.

"Yes." I said slowly.

"And you couldn't have answered me why?" She asked. She was really starting to get on my nerves. I just wanted to kiss her crazy. That's all. Is that to much for a guy to ask for?

"Umm... I don't know." I said. She just rolled her eyes, but smiled. That was all I needed. I leaned in and kissed her forehead, cheeks, neck, nose, jaw, head, shoulders, and lastly and most impotantly her lips. I reapeted the cycle several times before we were rudely inturputed.

"You guys better come out of there so we can get to school!" Alice yelled banging on the door. Neither Bella nor I moved, so I just kept kissing her.

_Edward don't make me come in there and drag Bella away!_ Alice thought at the same time she said, "Bella don't force me to take you on a week long shopping trip!"

That did it for Bella. She jumped out of my lap and ran to the door and out of my room. She ran all the way to her room and shut the door. Then I heard her closet slam open. I glared at Alice who was standing in the doorway.

"What I didn't do anything." Alice said. _Oh and don't forget to talk to Bella about graduation._ She added on mentaly then skipped downstaris. I got up and walked over to my closet, to get ready.

By the time I got downstairs Bella was standing by the front door, with two poptarts on a paper towel. She was completely dressed with her shoes on and backpack on her back. The second she spotted me walking down the stairs she turned around she grabbed my keys off the table and tossed them to me. Then she walked out the front door and down the porch.

I followed her out the door and around to the garage. She was waiting by the passenger door of my Volvo when I got in the garage. I walked over unlocked and opened the door for her. she quickly threw her backpack in the back and climbed in. I walked around and got in the Volvo.

"In a hurry, Love?" I asked her.

"Umm... No not really. I just don't want to got on a week long shopping trip with Alice. Who knows what she would make me put on." Bella said, sounding slightly horrified.

"Oh well, since you are in no rush, how about you drive today." I said. She stared at me like I'd grown a second head or just told her that vampires can get pregnant. Which ever is more impossible.

_**Bella POV...**_

"Oh well, since you are in no rush, how about you dirve today." Edward said. I knew that there were a hundred emotions running across my face. Surpise, shock, wondering, astonishment, and many more.

"Really?" I managed to get out.

"Yeah, why is it such a suprise? You've driven Rose's car. That would have been enough to shock a vampire." Edward asked.

''I don't know. I guess I never expected you to let me drive when we are in your car.'' I admitted.

"Why not. There's a first for everything. Isn't there." Edward said. I giggled remembering our conversation about grocery shopping.

"Yeah, I guess there is." I said. I climbed out of the car, and walked around to the driver side. Edward got out and held the door open for me. Then he handed me the keys and walked around to the passenger side.

Just as I was getting in Rose, Em, Jazz and Ali were walking in the garage door and they all stopped dead in their tracks. I laughed put the keys in the ignition. I pulled out of the garage but stopped when I was closer to them. They were still frozen.

"What never seen me drive before?" I asked jokingly.

"You let her drive but not me!" Emmett exclaimed pouting.

"She's my sweet, caring, beautiful, stunning, careful girlfiend. And your my annoying, reckless, pouting brother." Edward smirked.

"Exactly all the more reason the let me drive." Emmett said walking over to his jeep. I noticed that Alice went over to her porsche, Rose to her convertible, and Jazz to his Ducati. I sliently wondered why they were all driving seperatly.

I finished pulling out of the garage and down the driveway. I also noticed that Carlisle and Esme pulling out of the garage in seperate cars. As I drove to school Jasper passed us on his bike. But Rose, Em, Alice, Esme and Carlisle stayed behind me. About half way to school I finally asked Edward.

"Why is everyone in seperate cars?" I asked him.

"Jasper wants to get Alice her gradutaion gift without her with him. Alice needs a way to get to school. Emmett and Rose just want to show off their cars. Esme is going gricery shopping and graduation gift shopping. And Carlisle is going to the hospital." Edward said.

"Alice could have rode with us." I said. Edward suddenly looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Umm..yeah...she wanted to give us some talking time." He said.

"What is it Edward?" I asked. I tried to keep my eyes on the road but I was having a difficult time. I kept looking over at Edward.

"Well...Bella...Angel...Love...umm.." Edward said, stalling.

"Edward just spit it out." I said calmly.

"Okay, well Alice had a vision that Charlie would come up to you at graduation and try to talk to you. But she can't see if you will talk to him. So I decided that it was up to you. If you want to talk to him then we won't do anything, but if you don't want to talk to him then we'll just have to figure something out." Edward said, he said it so fast I was having a hard time following him. But I think I got everything important. Charlie...talk...graduation...if I don't want to I don't have to.

"Oh...well...umm..." I said, not knowing what to say.

_Do I want to talk to him? _I thought.

_**No, it might just make things worse. **_Thought the voice in my head.

_But what if he wants to apoligize? _I thought back.

By now I had parked next to Jasper in the school parking lot. With Alice on the other side of him, Rose on the side of Edward and I, Emmett was next to Alice.

_**What if he wants to take you away? What if he wants to accuse you and Edward some more? **_The voice thought back. I was vaguley aware that Edward was staring at me.

"Angel are you okay?" Edward asked. He loosened my fists off of the sterring wheel. I looked over at him. He looked troubled.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about Charlie." I mumbled. His troubled expression changed to a concerned one.

"Do you want to talk to him at graduation?" Edward asked quietly.

"I don't know." I admitted. Just then there was a knock on my window, which I had my back to. I jumped and screamed. When I turned around I saw Emmett standing right in front of my face on the other side of the glass. And screamed again. Emmett started laughing.

I jumped out of the car and stared Emmett down. Then I decided. Alice started laughing and walked over to us. She gave Edward a meaningful look and he walked around the car. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me behind him then smacked Emmett on the back of the head. Emmett's laughing stopped immedetly.

"Ow! What was that for?" Emmett boomed.

"That, was for scaring Bella." He said simply. Then turned around and kissed me.

_**Edward POV...**_

I read Emmett's thoughts two seconds too late. He had already knocked on the window. Bella jumped and screamed. She whipped around and screamed again when she saw Emmett. She then got out of the car so fast. Faster than any normal human. I got out of the car before Bella did something stupid.

_Edward! _Alice thought. Then I was captured in a vision.

This was Bella's decision. She wanted me to smack Emmett on the back of the head. So I did just that. I walked around to the driver side of the car and pulled her behind me. Then I reached out and smacked Emmett on the back of his head. HARD.

"Ow! What was that for?" Emmett yelled.

"That, was for scaring Bella." I told him. Then I turned around and kissed Bella. To be honest I wanted to scoop her up and run with her to our meadow. And spend the rest of eternity laying with each other in our meadow.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was this chapter? I know it's kind of short but it's something... :) <strong>

**Go read my new story!**

**And Review!**

**|  
>\ **


End file.
